The Matchmaker
by dibdab4
Summary: What happens when Lady Mary learns of Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes day at the shore. (Just after Series 4)- first attempt at a fanfic piece.
1. Chapter 1

Lady Mary Crawley was quite happy to return to her own bedroom after the eventful season in London. Things had been so harried with the return to Yorkshire, she had hardly had a chance to talk with Anna. "How was the seaside, Anna?"

Anna draped Lady Mary's recently vacated evening gown over the end of the bed and looked at her mistress' reflection in the vanity mirror. "It was very enjoyable. It was very generous of Lady Crawley to grant us the day."

"Don't be silly. It was well earned after this demanding season- with my grandmother and Uncle Harold added to the throng…it was quite eventful. You all deserved a month at the seaside."

"It was eventful, but everything turned out well , I take it?"

Lady Mary didn't want to think about her conundrum with Tony Gilliam and Charles Blake at that particular moment so she simply smiled at Anna. "I think so…but back to the sea. It seems an unusual venue for Mr. Carson to choose."

Anna couldn't stop the small smile that formed on her lips. "I think he might have had some inspiration in the form of Mrs. Hughes when it came to that."

"Ah. That makes sense. Still, I somehow can't imagine Carson among the sand and surf. What on earth did he do? I would wager it involved sitting as far from the sea as possible with his nose in his book. Am I right?"

Anna raised her eyebrows. "Not exactly. It was all quite proper."

Lady Mary interrupted her, "Mr. Carson, yes. I can't imagine it being anything but…"

"He spent a great deal of the day with his pants rolled up, wading in the sea."

"What!" Lady Mary's surprise was part gasp, part giggle.

Anna pursed her lips deciding how much to tell Lady Mary. She had painted the picture of Mr. Carson barefoot and headed to sea so she might as well carry on. "He _and _ Mrs. Hughes."

"Wait. Stop. Start again." Lady Mary's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes both waded into the ocean?"

"Holding hands."

Lady Mary's jaw dropped. "Oh my…Mr. Carson…" Both women erupted into giggles.

Anna caught her breath, "Please don't say anything to Mr. Carson, milady. You know how private he is. And, to be perfectly honest, it was Mrs. Hughes who offered her hand to him."

Lady Mary smiled, "The minx."

"Mr. Bates and I had just bought ice cream and when we looked out at the water, there they were. She held out her hand and he took it."

The two women grinned at one another.

"I don't think I have heard anything that has made me happier in quite some time, Anna."

"I know, milady. It was quite lovely."

"So," Lady Mary gave her an imploring look, "has anything more happened?"

"I don't think so. When they left the water, they each sat on their own blanket near Mr. Bates and me, and not far from Mrs. Patmore and Daisy. They spoke to one another and the rest of us as if nothing had happened. "

Lady Mary's shoulders drooped in dismay. "Well that is a shame. Hmmm…. I won't say anything to Carson, Anna. Not to worry."

"Thank you, milady. Is there anything else? "

Lady Mary shook her head, "No. Thank you. But do keep me informed as to our hand holding butler and housekeeper." Anna nodded, smiling and left for the evening

Lady Mary smiled as she thought of Carson standing in the waves with bare feet. Her memory suddenly flashed on an evening in the South of France a few years before. She and Matthew were enjoying cocktails before their dinner in a smart beach front restaurant. They were several days into their honeymoon and their conversation now ebbed and flowed easily after so many days of intimacy.

Matthew picked up his scotch, "Missing home?"

Nursing her champagne cocktail, Mary gave him a puzzled look, " Not particularly. I am having quite a wonderful time in France. I have absolutely no desire to be at Downton right now. Do you?" Her response was playful.

"Certainly not. I just thought you might be missing your sisters…"

"I enjoy Sybil, but Edith…you must be joking."

"Well then, your friend Mr. Carson."

Mary was thoughtful. "I suppose you are right. If I were to miss anyone at Downton, it would be Carson. That says a great deal about my family, don't you think?" She laughed.

Matthew sat up and leaned towards her, "Do you think he and Mrs. Hughes…you know…?"

Mary laughed so loudly the occupants at the table next to her turned and looked. She quickly put a hand over her mouth, her composure regained and leaned towards Matthew. "Do I think they what?"

"You know."

Mary was quite amused by Matthew's inference. "No. No, Matthew. What makes you think they might?"

"Have you never seen the way he looks at her- and how she looks at him? I mean when they don't know they are being observed. They are very much in love. "

"Do you spy on all the staff, or just the butler and housekeeper?"

He smiled at her, "I don't spy. I observe."

She laughed. "How could they be in love, but not be together? They work side by side in the same house, all day every day?"

He gave her a playful look, "That is why I think they must be together in secret."

"No." She was adamant. "When would they?"

"They meet late at night when everyone has gone up. Didn't you know?"

"I did, but I think they share a bit of sherry and talk about the household." Her voice dropped to a whisper, "I find it hard to believe that Mr. Carson is ravaging Mrs.… I can't even finish saying it.." They were both laughing.

Matthew leaned back in his chair, "When we return, just watch them. It isn't anything grand, but you know how people in love look at one another. "

"The way Sybil and Tom look at one another?"

"And the way I look at you." He reached over, took her hand and kissed it.

Lady Mary smiled sadly at the memory. She hadn't remembered to observe Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes when they returned. She had been too caught up in her new life as Mrs. Matthew Crawley. Matthew had been too caught up in loving her that he had stopped observing, as well.

Climbing beneath the covers, she turned her head to the empty pillow on her left and whispered, "I'll start watching, Matthew."


	2. Chapter 2

Lady Mary didn't have to wait long for her first opportunity to observe Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes. Upon descending the main staircase on her way to meet Mr. Branson, she heard the voices of both butler and housekeeper coming from the library.

"I was not about to fall."

"You most certainly were. Had I not grabbed you, we would be sending for Dr. Clarkson to attend your broken neck!'

"Please lower your voice, Mrs. Hughes."

"Please come down off that ladder, Mr. Carson."

Lady Mary stepped into the library doorway just in time to see Mr. Carson take the final step down from a polished wooden ladder was leaning against the book shelves of the library . Her presence went unnoticed.

"Now, we only have to move the ladder over a foot and you can easily reach the far side of the shelf."

Mr. Carson maintained a steely glare on Mrs. Hughes as he moved the ladder over the foot she suggested. "Happy?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Ecstatic." She answered back cheekily.

He gave her an exasperated look and began to make his ascent.

Mrs. Hughes quickly took hold of the right side of the ladder and held it in place. Certain that Mr. Carson wasn't looking; she stuck her tongue out at him. She quickly reverted to a sweet smile as he turned to hand her the book he had just plucked from the shelf. As Mrs. Hughes turned to set the book on the nearby table, Mr. Carson took advantage of her turned back and stuck _his _tongue out at her.

Quite certain she would be unable to stifle a giggle any longer; Lady Mary ducked back out of the doorway and into the foyer. She had never seen these two pinnacles of propriety behave this way before. She wasn't sure how much of a demonstration of their secret love she had witnessed, but it had been quite entertaining. She raised her eyes to the ceiling, "Oh, Matthew…"


	3. Chapter 3

Lady Mary and Mr. Branson set off to tour the tenant farms just after breakfast.

She debated whether to bring the topic up, but she was terribly curious. "Tom, I have an odd question to ask you."

"All right."

"Before you and Sybil married, you obviously spent more time with the staff. Did you ever notice anything about Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes' relationship?"

Tom glanced over at her. "What do you mean?"

"It's, well…Anna was telling me about the servants' trip to the seaside."

"Yes?"

"It seems Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes waded into the ocean together, holding hands."

Tom brought the car to a stop on the side of the road. "They what!?"

Mary couldn't suppress her laughter, "Just what I said. He rolled up his pants and they both waded into the ocean barefoot and holding hands."

"Mr. Carson? Mr. Carson did this?"

"With Mrs. Hughes."

"Truth be told, Mrs. Hughes I can see, but Mr. Carson?" Tom made sure it was safe to pull back onto the road and continued their way towards the first farm on their route.

"And when we were on our honeymoon, Matthew told me he thought that Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes had a secret relationship they carried on after everyone went to sleep."

"Mary, are you trying to get me to drive off the road?"

Mary gave him a smile. "So you don't think as Matthew did?"

"I know they are friends, but I just don't think Mr. Carson even…"

"What?"

"That he even thinks that way. I think he's like a priest. Or a monk." He and Mary both burst into laughter.

"Mr. Carson did have a life before Downton, Tom. I am quite sure he has kissed a girl or two in his time. "

This made Tom laugh even harder. "I am going to have a hard time looking Mr. Carson in the eye at dinner tonight if you keep this up."

"Keep your eyes open. Matthew said you could catch one of them looking at the other lovingly when they thought no one else was watching. So far all I have seen them do is stick their tongues out at one another."

"Are you serious?"

Mary nodded, "In the library this morning."

Tom grinned at Mary, "Who needs the pictures when we have Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes for entertainment?" After a moment, Tom asked, "What happens if we find out Matthew was right?"

It was a question Lady Mary hadn't put to herself. "I'm not sure. I know I would want both of them to be happy, however, a butler and housekeeper cannot be married."

"They said that about a chauffeur and the daughter of a Lord."

Mary gave him smile. "The world is changing, isn't it, Tom?"

"That it is, Mary. That it is."


	4. Chapter 4

The summer weather had been kind to Downton and the farms were running productively. Lady Mary and Tom were quite pleased with the state of the entire tenant farm and were both in cheerful moods, returning home in time to bathe and dress for dinner.

Mrs. Hughes was crossing to the dining room as the two made their way through the foyer. "Good evening, milady, Mr. Branson. You appear to have had a good day, I take it?"

"Quite a good day, Mrs. Hughes." Tom answered.

Mr. Carson stepped out of the dining room and walked up next to Mrs. Hughes. "Good evening, milady, Mr. Branson."

"Good evening, Carson."

Lady Mary, Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes looked to Tom for a response only to find him staring at Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes' feet. He suddenly looked up and met Lady Mary's stare. She widened her eyes and bit her lip, fighting a smile.

He tried to stifle the nervous laughter he felt building. "Excuse me." He turned and all but ran up the staircase.

Mr. Carson took a few steps in Mr. Branson's direction. "Is everything all right with Mr. Branson, milady?"

Lady Mary bit the side of her mouth. "I think so. We have just had a long day. I should get cleaned up for dinner. If you see Anna, would you please send her up."

"Yes, milady." Mrs. Hughes nodded.

Mary had reached the bottom step when she turned around to see both Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes inspecting their shoes and giving each other puzzled looks. She had barely cleared the top step before bursting into a fit of giggles.


	5. Chapter 5

Anna had no news of an interaction between Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes when she arrived to help Lady Mary dress for dinner.

"Nothing?"

"I can't think of anything, milady."

"Well that is disappointing." Lady Mary slumped to the chair in front of her vanity.

Anna turned to retrieve Lady Mary's gown, but stopped. "Excuse me if I am speaking out of turn, milady, but would you really be pleased if Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes…"

"Struck up a romance? Of course your aren't speaking out of turn, Anna. And…I don't know. Tom and I were discussing it earlier. I know it goes against tradition, but they aren't exactly young, Anna, and I would like Carson to have a chance at some sort of happiness."

"I think Mr. Carson is very…" Anna struggled to find the right word. "…content with his position, milady."

"Were you content in your position before Mr. Bates arrived, Anna."

Lady Mary had a very good point. "Yes, milady. But I don't think Mr. Carson would consider a…'

"Romance." Lady Mary grinned.

"A distraction of any sort really, I would think, while he is still the butler of Downton Abbey. Wouldn't a romance fit into that category?" Now Anna had a point.

"It makes me unhappy to think of poor old Carson pining away for Mrs. Hughes while she is right under his nose, day in and day out."

Anna returned to her intended task and fetched Lady Mary's evening gown. "Milady, how old do you think Mr. Carson is?"

Lady Mary gave it a thought. "I am not sure, Anna. Certainly in his early or perhaps, mid-sixties. He must be ten years older than Papa." She frowned at her realization. "In his sixties and never had a sweetheart."

Anna grinned, "Oh, I don't know about that, milady. Have you never seen the portrait on the desk in his pantry? She is very pretty. Dark hair."

"You're joking!?"

"It has been there for more than a year."

"And you don't know who she is?"

"No. Mrs. Hughes might, but I don't think anyone else does."

Lady Mary was suddenly disappointed. "Perhaps Matthew was wrong."

Anna looked at her puzzled, "I'm sorry, milady?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Well, our mystery just took a new turn, Anna. I am not giving up hope."

"So you would like Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes to, as you said, 'strike up a romance'?"

Lady Mary couldn't help but smile, "You know? I think I do. I really think I do."

Anna giggled as she picked up Lady Mary's shoes. "So do I, but I am afraid we have our work cut out for us, milady."

Lady Mary rose from her vanity, "Anna, I never shy away from a challenge."


	6. Chapter 6

Dinner was particularly lively with the Dowager and Mrs. Crawley both in attendance. Lady Mary and Tom, however, found it hard to pay much attention to either of the opinionated women. They seemed to only be able to focus on stealing looks at Carson and then to one another.

"I understand you spent the day surveying the tenant lands?" Mrs. Crawley's question fell on deaf ears.

Lord Grantham raised his voice slightly, "Tom? Mary? Cousin Violet asked you a question."

Both Lady Mary and Tom scrambled to recall the question. They each blushed at their inability to answer.

Mrs. Crawley smiled, "I only asked if you had a good day visiting the tenant farms."

Tom smiled with relief, "Oh, yes. Yes. We had a very nice day. Things appear to be in fine order."

The Dowager refused to give them a pass. "What is going on? You two have been among the fairies all evening."

I suppose we are just tired, Grandmama. It's nothing." Mary looked up to find Carson staring at her. "As a matter of fact, I think I will excuse myself for an early night."

The men rose and Carson moved to open the door into the gallery as

Lady Mary made took her leave. She was caught off guard when she found Mrs. Hughes coming out of the library.

"Good evening, milady."

"Good evening, Mrs. Hughes. I am going to make an early night."

"I'll send Anna up, milady."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hughes." Mary took a few steps, but stopped and turned back tot the housekeeper. "Mrs. Hughes?"

"Yes, milady?"

"The last time I was downstairs, I happened to glance into Mr. Carson's pantry and I noticed a portrait on his desk. A portrait of a woman."

Mrs. Hughes had no outward change of expression.

"I was wondering if, perchance, you knew who the woman in the portrait is?"

Mrs. Hughes hesitated before answering, "I believe she was a friend of Mr. Carson's from his time on the stage."

The word was out of Lady Mary's mouth before she realized she had said it, "Was?"

Mrs. Hughes gave her a measured look before slowly answering, "Yes. I understand that she died a few years back."

"Ah. Well. Forgive me, Mrs. Hughes. Curiosity got the better of me. Good night."

Mrs. Hughes refrained from smiling. "Good night, milady."


	7. Chapter 7

Anna had barely closed the door when Lady Mary broke into a wide grin, 'She's dead."

Anna was completely caught off guard. "Who is dead?"

Lady Mary responded impatiently, "The woman in the portrait! The woman in the portrait on Mr. Carson's desk!"

"And it is good that she is dead, milady?"

"Of course! If she is dead, she can't interfere with Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes. Oh, I don't mean that it is _good _that she is dead. I'm not a monster, Anna.

"Of course not, milady."

"We need a plan of action, Anna."

Anna helped Lady Mary take off her gown. "We do?"

"Absolutely. And Tom will help, I know it. He likes Mrs. Hughes."

Anna smiled brightly as she placed Lady Mary's discarded gown onto a hanger.

"What is it, Anna?"

"Nothing, milady."

"No. What is it?"

"It has been awhile since I have seen you so…bright."

Lady Mary returned Anna's smile. "Do you remember earlier when I mentioned Matthew?"

Anna nodded.

"Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes…this…possibility…well, it made me remember an evening just after our wedding. I was thinking of Matthew and I felt…happy."

"Oh, milady, how lovely."

Lady Mary let out a little laugh as a tear ran out of her eye, "It was Anna. It really was."


	8. Chapter 8

Lady Mary decided to have her breakfast in bed to allow more time for she and Anna to reconvene their strategizing in the morning.

Although she had insisted on having an early night, Lady Mary lay awake for hours. How could she encourage Carson and Mrs. Hughes to acknowledge their feelings; not only acknowledge, but act on? She could test the retirement waters with Carson, but she feared he would take it as an implication that he wasn't up to performing his duties. She had no designs on hurting his feelings.

Retirement. If Carson and Mrs. Hughes were to couple, it would most likely mean they would both leave their posts. Downton without Carson? It seemed an impossibility to Mary. Of course, she had almost been responsible for this occurring years before. She squeezed her eyes shut in an effort to block out memories of Richard Carlisle and the terrible mistake she had almost made. She opened her eyes as she considered the sacrifice Carson had been willing to make for her. If this was to be an opportunity for him to experience love and happiness, didn't she owe him that?

"Be happy, Carson." She felt a sudden peace when the whispered words left her lips. She smiled and curled onto her side, finally sinking into sleep.

Laden with breakfast tray, Anna opened the bedroom door just after the gong. She was surprised to find her mistress already seated at her vanity, a brush in mid-stroke through her hair.

"Good morning, milady."

"Good morning, Anna."

"Did you sleep well?"

"I did." Lady Mary pulled the brush through her hair, "Well, eventually I did. I thought a lot about our little plot."

"Oh, yes?" Anna felt more spectator than conspirator in this scheme, but she would be a willing participant if it kept Lady Mary in a cheerful mood.

"We have to see that they spend more time together. Time without anyone else."

Anna bit the side of her mouth, deep in thought. "Is there somewhere we could send them?"

Lady Mary squinted with concentration. "Send them…" She suddenly stood up. "Ripon! Next week in Ripon a man is reading the poetry of Robert Burns. I read something about it in the paper. Mrs. Hughes is Scottish and Carson appreciates poetry! It is perfect!"

"But how do we get them to attend together?"

Lady Mary thought for a moment then smiled. "Leave it to me, Anna."


	9. Chapter 9

"Mrs. Hughes?"

The housekeeper turned around from her ledger to find Lady Mary standing in the doorway with a newspaper in her hand. She rose to her feet and crossed to the middle of the pantry. "Good evening, milady. I'm sorry. Did someone not answer a bell?"

Lady Mary cheerfully shook her head, "Oh, no. No, Mrs. Hughes."

"I'm sorry, milady, please come in."

Lady Mary stepped into the parlor and continued to smile brightly.

Mrs. Hughes gave her a pleasant smile back and offered Lady Mary a seat.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hughes, but that isn't necessary. I only wanted to show you something I saw in yesterday's paper. I immediately thought of you, well you and Mr. Carson, when I saw it."

Mrs. Hughes mind spun quickly wondering if it was an advertisement for some new modern convenience for the house, but was surprised as Lady Mary pointed for out the announcement for a poetry reading in Ripon to be held the following Tuesday evening.

"You thought of me, milady? And Mr. Carson?" Mrs. Hughes gave her a kind, but puzzled look.

"A young Scotsman named Alastair Sim is reading the poetry of Robert Burns- the Scottish poet."

"Oh, yes, Milady. I know Robert Burns well. "My love is like a red, red rose" and "Ye banks and braes o' bonnie Doon, How can ye bloom sae fair!" I wouldn't be much of a Scot if I didn't know Robert Burns."

"Ah. Very good, Mrs. Hughes. It so happens that Tom is going into Ripon that day…," She continued speaking but made a mental note to inform Tom of his impending trip to Ripon. "… and said he would be happy to take you and Carson to the reading." Mary quickly added, "He won't be able to attend the reading himself, he has obligations already, I am afraid, but the timing should work out that you and Mr. Carson could ride over and back with him."

"I am not quite sure Mr. Carson would think it acceptable for both of us to take our half days on Tuesday, milady. He feels one of us should be here at all times."

"Oh, no," Lady Mary was quick to say. "The rest of us will be having dinner with Granny." She made another mental note to visit her grandmother that afternoon to arrange the dinner. "There is no reason that either you or Carson need be here if we will all be out of the house for most of the evening."

Mrs. Hughes eyed her suspiciously. "I am not even sure Mr. Carson would want to attend, milady."

"But _you_ would, would you not, Mrs. Hughes? They say the reader is quite something to see."

"They do, do they?" Mrs. Hughes wondered who this "they" might be.

"Well, yes, milady. I suppose it would be nice to hear some of Mr. Burns poetry read…"

"Wonderful. I am quite sure Mr. Carson will be excited to join you. He does enjoy poetry so. ("Stop talking, Mary," she mentally chided herself) I am sure it will work out quite well... the trip…to Ripon." Mary bit her lip to stop herself from rambling further.

Mrs. Hughes look of suspicion had not waivered during this exchange, but she managed to force a smile, "Thank you very much, milady. You are very kind to think of me…and Mr. Carson."

"I hope you enjoy it, Mrs. Hughes. Well, I am off to find Mr. Carson." She bumped into a chair as she backed out of the room.

Mrs. Hughes watched the young woman move out of the room at a hitherto seen pace. "What are you up to?" she asked once Lady Mary was out of earshot.

Lady Mary found Carson in a rather unexpected position in the dining room. "Carson, are you all right?"

Mr. Carson pulled himself from his horizontal situation on the floor and was standing upright in an impressive amount of time for a man his age. "Milady, I am terribly sorry. A button…" He began to point to where he had lost the aforementioned button from his coat, but caught himself before he got any further into what he considered was an far too casual conversation. "…"I'm sorry, milady. How may I be of service?"

"I am sorry about your button, Carson."

"Thank you, milady, but it is of no consequence. How may I help?"

Lady Mary moved closer to him, pulling out the newspaper. "Actually, I just wanted to show you something I saw in yesterday's paper. I immediately thought of you, well, you and Mrs. Hughes when I saw it."

Mr. Carson had a very similar thought to Mrs. Hughes regarding the advertisement and asked with more than a little contempt in his voice, "Is it some sort of modern contraption, milady?"

Lady Mary smiled and assured him, "Oh no, Mr. Carson. I know better than to bother you with anything of that sort. No. It is this." she pointed, "A reading."

"The Poetry of Robert Burns read by his countryman Alastair Sim." Mr. Carson read. "You thought of me, milady?"

"Yes. You and Mrs. Hughes, as I said. I thought it was something you both might be interested in attending."

Mr. Carson continued to look at the announcement as if he had missed something. "Both of us?"

Lady Mary pulled the paper away from his view. "Yes. I know you enjoy poetry, Mr. Carson, you can't deny it. I have seen many a poetry volume on the library ledger checked out under the name 'C. Carson.'"

Mr. Carson frowned slightly. "Yes, milady, I suppose I have checked out the odd collection of Milton or Donne."

"And with Mrs. Hughes being from Scotland, when I mentioned it to her, she immediately began reciting some of Mr. Burns poetry."

Mr. Carson smiled. "I see."

Lady Mary took his smile as a good sign and launched into a rapid discourse, "And I know you are going to say that the two of you couldn't possibly take your half day at the same time, but we are dining at Granny's that night, so there is no need for either of you be _in_ the house during the evening and you won't even have to take the bus into Ripon because Tom is going anyway and agreed to drive you there and back."

Mr. Carson was slightly taken aback by her little speech. She was certainly adamant that he and Mrs. Hughes attend this reading. "Well, milady…"

Lady Mary didn't let him get out another word but affected her sweetest smile, "I really think you would enjoy it, Carson. And I can't imagine Mrs. Hughes has all that many opportunities to hear the real language of her home…" She stopped herself from saying anything more and held her breath, waiting to see if her strategy would pay off.

Mr. Carson sighed and smiled, "You are very kind to think of me…and Mrs. Hughes, milady. If Mrs. Hughes would like to attend, I would be happy to accompany her."

Lady Mary used every scrap of reserve in her body not to cheer in triumph. "I am very happy to hear it, Mr. Carson. I will let Tom know he will have company on his trip."

Carson and Lady Mary gave each other a warm smile and a nod before Lady Mary made her leave of the dining room. Carson had lowered himself to his knees when he straightened his back, looking at where she had just exited, "What are you up to?"

Anna was just coming around the corner from Lady Mary's room when the she managed to jump back into a doorway in order not to be plowed down by her mistress who was traveling at a high rate of speed. "Anna! Come quick!"

Anna practically had to run to keep up with her. Once they had safely made it into the room and Anna had shut the door, Lady Mary grabbed her by both hands and crowed, "They both agreed! They are going to Ripon!"

Anna broke into a wide smile. "However did you talk Mr. Carson into it, milady?"

"I knew I had to ask Mrs. Hughes first." Lady Mary hadn't quite caught her breath from her hasty trip from the dining room to her bedroom. "I am afraid she was suspicious and probably still is, but all that matters is that she agreed to go."

"And Mr. Carson?"

" I found him on the floor in the dining room..."

"On the floor?" Anna's eyes were wide.

"He'd lost a button, "Lady Mary added, but shook her head in dismissal of the fact, "…anyway, he was a little resistant at first but then I mentioned that Mrs. Hughes had quoted Robert Burns poetry to me when I had shown her the newspaper, that made him smile."

Anna was surprised, "She did?"

"Well, perhaps not as dramatically as I put it to Carson, but she did mention a couple of his poems."

Anna grinned and thought Lady Mary could have had a career on the stage given the day's exploits.

Lady Mary leaned towards Anna, "I told him that she deserved to hear 'the real language of her home.'"

"Ooh…that was good." Anna nodded in appreciation.

"Yes, that, and then I used my Carson smile."

Anna grinned, intrigued, "Your Carson smile?"

Lady Mary smiled guiltily, "By the time I was six, I knew that if I smiled a certain way, I could get Carson to do most anything I wanted. Well, as long as it didn't cause me injury or set the house on fire." She and Anna laughed. "When I was eight, that smile convinced him to bring me three pieces of Mrs. Patmore's chocolate pie when I had the German measles."

"That must be some smile, milady. I have never known Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes to take their half day together."

"I told him that we were dining with Granny that night."

"That worked out well."

"Yes. Now I just have to tell Granny."


	10. Chapter 10

"Around eleven-thirty, you said?" Lady Mary was looking at Anna in her vanity mirror.

Anna thought for a moment, "Perhaps eleven-forty just to be safe. Are you sure you don't want me to meet you, milady?" Anna hoped the answer was still no, but felt that asking was compulsory.

"No, no," Lady Mary assured her. "What would you tell Mr. Bates? I can't come home. I have to spy on Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes with Lady Mary?" She shook her head. "I should go alone." She raised her eyebrows as a thought occurred to her, "I will have Tom standby as guard."

Anna bit her lip to suppress a smile and thought, "Poor Mr. Branson."

At that very moment Tom was still recovering from the news that he was to serve as chauffer and chaperone to Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes on Tuesday afternoon. It wasn't the acting as chauffer that bothered him; it was the fact that he would be chaperoning people old enough to be his parents. "And why, pray tell, am I supposed to be driving to Ripon on Tuesday?"

Lady Mary had simply dismissed his question by shaking her head and answering, "Oh, you'll think of something, Tom. You have four days to come up with a reason."

"And if I run into one of them in the next ten minutes and they ask me about the trip, what am I to say?"

Lady Mary could only offer a weak smile, "I'd advise you to avoid the dining room and downstairs."

"For the next four days?"

Lady Mary considered this, "Well, I suppose you better think up something soon."

If he hadn't grown to think of Mary as a friend, he would have throttled her.

Lady Mary had her own challenge with which to contend. She had to coerce her grandmother into inviting the entire family over for dinner.

What sort of reason could she give Granny? Unfortunately, no one had a birthday in the near future. Should she create some sort of chaos that would deem their dining room unfit for dinner that night? "Perhaps I could break the table," she mumbled under her breath.

"I'm sorry, milady?'

Lady Mary covered quickly with a smile, "Oh, nothing, Anna. Thank you for your help."

Anna smiled and retreated downstairs to repair some bead work on one of Lady Mary's gowns.

Lady Mary began to pace. How could she possible break the table? She shook her head at such a silly notion. She couldn't break anything or Carson would feel duty bound to remain at Downton to oversee any sort of repairs or clean up. "Oh, pull yourself together girl," she chastised to herself.

She stopped mid pace and contemplated the unthinkable: The truth. Did she dare tell the Dowager that she was acting as a sort of matchmaker for the butler and housekeeper of their mutually beloved house?

Lady Mary took one last look at her reflection and made a quiet plea, "Oh, Granny, I hope you don't let me down," and moved to ring the bell to summon a driver to take her to the Dower House.


	11. Chapter 11

"Good afternoon, milady." Spratt ushered Lady Mary into Dower House.

"Is Granny free?"

"She is with Mr. Travis, but I will let her know you are here."

"Thank you, Spratt." Lady Mary heard the Dowager Countess' voice as the door to the sitting room was opened, "…and the altar flowers looked like something out of a book by Kipling, Mr. Travis. I didn't hear a word you said because I expected a chimpanzee to suddenly climb down the altar table…"

After a moment Spratt returned and stood by the open door signaling it was acceptable for Lady Mary to join her grandmother and the minister.

"Good afternoon. I am sorry to interrupt, Granny, Mr. Travis." Lady Mary did not miss the look of relief that crossed the old man's face upon her arrival.

"Hello, my dear. I have kept Mr. Travis quite long enough I am sure."

Mr. Travis smiled brightly as he rose to leave. "I always enjoy our visits, your ladyship."

"Mmmm…," the Dowager responded, "Good day, Mr. Travis."

"Good day." The white haired clergyman swiftly left the room knowing he would say a special word of thanks for Lady Mary during his evening prayers.

" Enjoys our meetings? C'est un mensonge. Mr. Travis must be finding himself in a state of contrition. Now, my dear, what brings you here today?"

Lady Mary inhaled and had just opened her mouth when Spratt stepped into the room. "Mrs. Crawley has arrived, madam."

"King's Cross has nothing on my sitting room this afternoon. Please show her in, Spratt."

Lady Mary took a seat on the sofa opposite her grandmother's chair as Violet Crawley entered the room.

"Mr. Travis certainly had a spring in his step," Mrs. Crawley motioned in the direction from which she had just come when she noticed Mary's presence. " Oh, Mary, what a lovely surprise."

"Hello, Isobel. I am sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your afternoon plans."

"Not at all, dear. I am a little early for tea."

"You are certainly welcome to join us for tea," The Dowager looked at Lady Mary hopefully.

Lady Mary affected a pleasant smile. She had hoped to secure the dinner invitation and be on her way, but could think of no excuse. "That would be lovely. Thank you."

Isobel took a seat at the other end of the sofa which was followed by a few moments of uncomfortable silence and the two older women looked at Mary expectantly.

"You wanted to speak with me about something, dear?"

Mrs. Crawley placed a hand on Lady Mary's arm, "I can step out fo the room, dear, if you would like."

Mary shook her head, "Oh, no, Isobel, that isn't necessary. I just…well, I…" She scrambled for the right words.

"Are you in some sort of trouble, dear?" Her grandmother inched forward in her seat.

"Oh, no. Nothing like that. It's just…I need to ask a favor."

"I see." The Dowager straightened her back, placing her left hand on top of her right hand which rested atop her cane.

"Would it be possible for the family to dine here with you on Tuesday? I know it is an imposition, but it will only be Papa, Mama, and myself. "

"I am certain that may be arranged. Any reason in particular?" Violet Crawley's curiosity was piqued. "Isobel, you are welcome to join us," she added as an afterthought.

"With an invitation like that, how could I say no?" Mrs. Crawley sighed and smiled.

The Dowager paused long enough to raise an eyebrow in Mrs. Crawley's direction then turned her attention to her granddaughter. "Mary?"

"You may think I am mad, but I will tell you the truth…"

"Excellent. I usually find the truth far more interesting than the boring lies most people tell."

Mary smiled at her grandmother, "I want to make it possible for Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes to travel to Ripon to attend a poetry reading."

"How lovely," Mrs. Crawley was pleased with this seemingly selfless deed.

The Dowager gave Mrs. Crawley a small frown, "Odd is a more apt description. Why do they need to attend a poetry reading?"

Mary adjusted her position to include Mrs. Crawley in the discussion, "The man performing the recitations is Scottish and will read the poems of Robert Burns and Carson is quite an aficionado of poetry and Mrs. Hughes is…well, so…Scottish, I thought it would be a lovely opportunity for them to do something together."

Her grandmother shifted in her chair, "Together?" Violet Crawley, never one to miss a trick, studied her granddaughter's face. "Is there something going on between Carson and Mrs. Hughes, Mary?"

Lady Mary managed a small smile as she attempted to formulate some sort of explanation. It turned out she didn't have to as Isobel offered, "Oh, I think there has been something between Carson and Mrs. Hughes for some time."

The Dowager pursed her lips and turned to the source of the opinion, "Why on earth do you say that, Isobel?'"

"Oh, Matthew and I spoke of it several times upon returning home from dinners at Downton when we first moved here."

Lady Mary turned to her mother-in-law, "Yes! Matthew spoke to me about it. He said you could tell by the way they looked at one another.'

"Oh quite," Mrs. Crawly added. "I have no idea if they have ever acted on it, mind you, but there is definitely some sort of connection between the two."

"What do you mean a 'connection'?" the Dowager interjected. "I have never witnessed either of them behave remotely improperly."

"I don't mean to imply that their relationship is improper, Violet. It is more a degree of kindness…of care. They regard each other in a way that I recognize from my marriage, and," she looked at Mary, "I hope you don't mind me saying, but not unlike you and Matthew."

Mary smiled warmly and touched Isobel's hand.

The Dowager looked at the women, "So just to be clear, we will be having dinner here so Carson and Mrs. Hughes can travel to Ripon, listen to poetry and regard each other kindly?"

"You will be hosting a dinner that affords two kind, conscientious, hardworking and loyal people the opportunity to enjoy a rare evening out." Mrs. Crawley gently corrected her.

"Does it ever get boring viewing the world in such rosy tints, Isobel?"

"Please, Granny, Isobel is right. Carson so rarely takes time away from Downton. It would be nice to show him that he is appreciated."

"And," Isobel added, "Mrs. Hughes, as well."

"It often seems that you and Mrs. Hughes are cut from the same cloth, Isobel. I am not sure what that says about either of you."

"I personally take it as quite a compliment." Isobel lightly challenged.

Her lips pursed together in a strained smile, the Dowager Countess relented, "Very well, but do you think this…this matchmaking is a good idea, Mary. Your meddling may be unwelcome."

"It is trip to Ripon, Granny, not a date at the registrar's office."

The Dowager picked up the bell to ring for Spratt and the tea. "You said it will be your father, mother, and you for dinner. What about Tom?"

Lady Mary took a breath, "He is driving them to Ripon and back."

Isobel smiled, "How lovely."

The Dowager turned to Mrs. Crawley and held out her hand, "Oh, for heaven's sake! Give me those rose tinted glasses, Isobel."

Lady Mary relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief.


	12. Chapter 12

"Spy?" Tom's eyes were the size of saucers. "You seriously want me to spy on Mr. Carson?"

He thought Mary had asked him to meet her in the library to discuss the state of the pigs, but she was still fixated on the butler and housekeeper.

Lady Mary remained calm, "And Mrs. Hughes. And it isn't "spying," it is more like…friendly observing."

Tom laughed with bewilderment, "Mary, I think your cause is not without its merit, but you are taking it a bit too far, don't you think?"

She expected him to be resistant, "Tom, you will not be the one…"

"Spying?" Tom was quick to supply.

Lady Mary furrowed her brow, "Friendly observing," she firmly corrected. "All you need do is wait at the top of the back stairs and be on watch."

"What exactly do you hope to hear?"

Mary took a seat on the red sofa. "I am not _exactly_ sure. Some proof, I suppose."

"Proof of what?"

Mary pushed herself to the edge of her seat, "Proof that there is something there…proof that Matthew was right…I don't know! I just want…I just want to know that Carson might have the chance to know what it feels like to be in love!" She had become quite emotional. "He deserves that Tom. At least the chance."

Tom sometimes forgot that there was a special bond between Mary and the butler. He sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Tom," she straightened her posture and accepted the handkerchief he offered.

"Don't apologize. It was nice to see."

"Nice to see what?"

"Your heart."

"Is it made of stone do you think?"

He shook his head, "Quite the opposite, Mary. It is quite lovely and larger than you think."

"You won't tell?" she grinned at him.

"Those of us who are in it already know."

"If you don't stop, I am afraid I might be sick all over your shoes, Tom."

He laughed, "So eleven-forty?"

Mary gave him a broad smile, "Yes! Eleven-forty!"

Anna had just draped Lady Mary's gown over her arm and was picking up her evening shoes, "Oh! When you go down the servant's stairs, the second from the top step squeaks quite loudly. I would avoid it if you can."

"Ah. Second from the top." Lady Mary repeated. "Good to know. Thank you. And you definitely heard him ask her if she wanted to join him for sherry and she definitely said yes?"

"Yes, milady. It was just after the dinner service had finished. He was coming down the stairs and she was going up."

"I see." Lady Mary looked down at her watch. "Eleven-fifteen. You mustn't keep Bates waiting, Anna."

"Yes, milady."

"And Anna?"

"Milady?"

"Thank you. Truly. You and Tom have been very patient with me."

"Good luck, milady." Anna gave her a warm smile and silently slipped out the door.

Tom was standing on the other side of the grandfather clock as Mary descended the last few steps into the gallery. "Pssssttt." Lady Mary looked around for the source of the sound. "By the clock," he whispered.

Lady Mary spotted him, "Any signs of life?"

"I haven't heard a peep."

"Good, good." Lady Mary stepped out of her slippers.

"What are you doing?"

"I think I can be quieter barefoot."

"Your feet will freeze," Tom warned.

"I don't think this will take long."

Tom smiled, "Good."

"Are you going to take off your slippers?'

Tom lifted the cuffs of his pyjama pants to display his everyday dress shoes. He responded to Mary's puzzled look, "I can run faster in these than my slippers."

Mary smiled and shook her head. "So you are just going to desert me and leave me to my doom?"

"That was my plan."

"Some partner in crime you are."

"I thought you said it was just "friendly observing?" he teased.

"I take it back. If this goes well I may contact the SIS and offer my services as a British Mata Hari."

Tom raised an eyebrow, "You know they shot her?"

Mary rolled her eyes, "Oh, come on."

The pyjama clad duo made their way to the stairs that led to just outside the kitchen. Lady Mary put her hand on Tom's arm and whispered, "You stay here. If you see anyone…" She hadn't thought through to this part of the plan.

"What?" Tom asked anxiously. "Do what?"

"Mmmm…I don't know. Oh! Make a bird sound."

"What?"

"Like an owl. Make a sound like an owl!"

"What?"

Lady Mary shook her head exasperatedly, "You know what an owl sounds like! They hoot."

Lady Mary heard Tom sigh as she turned and faced the stairs. "Second from the top," she repeated the phrase silently, only her lips moving. She grasped the rail gingerly and took a careful step from the top to the third step. "So far, so good," she thought to herself. She froze as she heard the clip of a woman's heels. She craned her neck to see, but the she was too high on the stairs. She took a deep breath and tiptoed down three more steps as she heard Carson's voice, "I hope we have nice weather for church in the morning."

"My hip isn't complaining, so I think you may get your wish, Mr. Carson."

Mary scowled at the voice. It wasn't Mrs. Hughes who had commented, but the funny old cook, Mrs. Patmore. Mary crept down two more stairs just as Mrs. Patmore stepped out of the butler's pantry and into the corridor. "Don't stay up too late, Mrs. Hughes. Goodnight, Mr. Carson." Mary quickly ran up the stairs, making a small leap from the third to top step. Tom looked at her in surprise.

"Patmore!" she hissed. Tom ducked into the dining room and behind the door. Mary ran past him and crouched down at the far end of the credenza. They both fought to steady their breathing as they listened for any sign of the little cook.

Two minutes went by before Tom stepped out from behind the door. "I think it is safe."

Lady Mary gathered the skirt of her nightgown and stood. "You think so?"

Tom nodded and stepped out of the dining room. "Safe," he whispered.

They resumed their duties and Lady Mary carefully descended to just below the middle of the stairs. She bent her knees and ducked down low enough to see the light coming from the butler's pantry. Mrs. Hughes was the first voice she heard.

"I am glad to have the chance to sit in the quiet for a bit. It is always so hectic when everyone returns. Were you pleased, Mr. Carson?"

"Pleased?"

Mary was relieved to find that she could hear most of what was being said. She carefully lowered herself into a seating position and placed her slippers on the step below her. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her bent legs, resting her chin on her knees as she listened to them continue their conversation.

"With the season, Mrs. Hughes? Oh I think his Lordship was very pleased. You may find yourself back in London next year. I having nothing against Mrs. Bute, but things would not have run so smoothly had you not joined us."

"You don't need to flatter me, Mr. Carson. I was happy to have helped, although, I am rather scrambling to catch up on what I had planned to accomplish around here those two weeks."

"You know I would be happy to assist you, Mrs. Hughes."

Lady Mary frowned. They were as formal alone as they were when speaking in front of the staff and the family. It was nice to hear Carson compliment Mrs. Hughes, and the season had gone exceptionally well because of her presence. Lady Mary strained to hear more.

"I am not sure I know what to say about it, but we haven't had a chance to discuss our excursion, Mr. Carson."

Lady Mary perked up. This was more like it.

Carson cleared his throat, "I assume you refer to our Tuesday trip to Ripon, Mrs. Hughes?"

"Indeed."

"I think it is a most kind notion on Lady Mary's part."

"Oh, I agree, but does it not strike you as a little odd?"

"I think you don't give her due credit, Mrs. Hughes. I have certainly noticed a maturity in Lady Mary in the last few years."

Lady Mary smiled. Carson's championing had been a source of pride for her over the years and she felt her cheeks warm as she listened to the deep, kind voice speak on her behalf.

"Oh, I quite agree, Mr. Carson. I don't know why you insist that I don't give her credit. I think she is a fine mother and goodness knows her devotion to Downton is second only to yours'."

Lady Mary was relieved to hear Mrs. Hughes' assessment. She had always found the house keeper to be professional, but Mrs. Hughes did not extend to her the same warmth that she had observed being offered to Edith and Sybil over the years.

"Why does her offer strike you as odd?'

"It was how she made the offer. She is not, how shall I say? She is not a flibbertigibbet like some young women. It isn't easy to throw her off balance…."

Lady Mary leaned as far forward as possible as she considered Mrs. Hughes' words.

"…but when she approached me the other evening, she was quite…flighty. Not herself at all."

Carson wanted to disagree, but had to concede that he had a similar experience. "I did feel like she was trying quite hard to sell me on the idea."

"Yes!" Mrs. Hughes shook her head in agreement.

Lady Mary sat upright but let her posture slack as she thought about what she had just heard. They were right. In retrospect, she had been flighty and she had tried too hard.

"It is odd, but I feel that if we don't have a wonderful time we will be letting her down."

Mr. Carson laughed, "Well, I suppose we owe it to her to have a nice time then, Mrs. Hughes."

"I shall do my best, Mr. Carson."

Lady Mary was pulled out of her little funk by this exchange. She had just returned to her forward leaning position when she heard two distinct sounds: a voice with an Irish accent saying "Hoot! Hoot!" and the sound of Mrs. Hughes' heels quickly approaching.

Lady Mary jumped and ran up the steps, freezing in place as the second from the top step creaked loudly under her bare foot. She heard Carson say, "Is someone there?" She sprang up the last step and ran smack into Tom.

"Ugh!" he groaned.

"Go! Go! And stop hooting!" she whispered.

"Your father just went into the library!"

Lady Mary shoved Tom in the direction of the dining room and they both scrambled into their former hiding places.

Tom threw his hand over his mouth to stifle his breathing as Mary pulled herself into a very tight ball against the wall.

"Carson?" Her father's voice was just outside the door. "Were you hooting?"

Mr. Carson was standing at the top of the stairs. "No, milord. I did, however, hear someone on the stair."

"Strange." Both men looked around.

"Good evening, milord." Mrs. Hughes was now standing behind Carson,

"You weren't hooting were you, Mrs. Hughes?"

She smiled and shook her head, "No, milord, but I did find these slippers on the stairs." She held out the ivory damask covered shoes.

"Well, we seem to have an owl with very large feet in our midst."

"We will make a tour of the house, milord."

"No need, Carson. I doubt we are in any great danger," Lord Grantham assured him. "Please get yourselves to bed."

"Thank you, milord," the housekeeper and butler chimed together.

Lady Mary and Tom said a mutual prayer that trio would disperse. After fifteen minutes had passed, Lady Mary crept over to find Tom very much asleep where he stood.


	13. Chapter 13

Anna let Lady Mary sleep until nine. The only reference that had been made regarding the previous night's reconnaissance was Mrs. Hughes asking if either she or Miss Baxter recognized the ivory damask slippers.

Anna was quick on her feet, "Oh, I think I may have dropped them on my way down last night. Lady Mary wanted me to attend to a spot," she quickly scanned the slippers for any blemish. Luckily there was a small gray mark on one of the heels.

Mrs. Hughes maintained a stern look for a moment, but then grinned, "They landed quite neatly; side by side on the middle step."

"Imagine that! Well…" With a quick smile and a shrug, Anna lowered her eyes from Mrs. Hughes' stare and departed to the boot room. Mr. Bates looked up from Lord Grantham's brown leather wingtips, "Well, this is a nice surprise."

"Just attending to a spot."

Mr. Bates gave the slippers a once over, I don't see anything."

Anna shut the door and upon his swearing secrecy, she brought Mr. Bates up to speed on Lady Mary's antics.

"…but I don't think she was caught last night. At least Mrs. Hughes didn't say anything about seeing her."

"Well, this is exciting." Mr. Bates grinned.

"I think it is becoming less exciting and more absurd, but it has been nice to see Lady Mary so happy and excited about something."

Mr. Bates leaned over and kissed his wife on the forehead, "And a happy mistress means a happy wife."

"For now…" Anna smiled up at him.

* * *

><p>As the ninth bell chimed from the gallery clock, Anna opened Lady Mary's door and carried inthe breakfast tray, depositing it on a side table. Opening the curtains, she heard a slight groan coming from the large bed. "What time is it?"<p>

Anna whispered, "Nine o'clock, milady. I hated to wake you, but I thought it might look suspicious if you slept any later."

"Thank you, Anna."

"Oh." Anna stepped into the hall and looked around to make sure she was not being observed. She bent down and plucked the slippers from behind a potted plant. Closing the door, she frowned and reported, "Mrs. Hughes gave me these this morning."

Lady Mary felt her cheeks redden. "Oh, Anna, I accidentally left them on the step when Tom spotted Papa walking into the library while Mrs. Hughes began walking towards the stairs. I panicked and ran."

Anna smiled, "I don't know if she believed me, but I told her I dropped them on my way down to clean them."

Lady Mary gave her a sad smile, "Well, at least you tried. Did she say anything? Carson?"

"Mr. Carson didn't say a word, milady. Mrs. Hughes was definitely suspicious, though. Were you able to hear anything they said?"

"Yes, and no." Lady Mary admitted somewhat sourly. "I didn't expect them to be lovey-dovey or anything, but my goodness, they talked to each other as if Granny were sitting in the corner of the pantry."

"I suppose that is why they are both so well respected in their positions, milady."

"I suppose," Lady Mary agreed glumly.

"So they said nothing of the trip to Ripon?"

"Oh, no. They mentioned it. They mentioned how I was over-eager and flighty when I told them of it. And I was. I feel quite the fool, Anna."

"You shouldn't feel a fool, milady. You are doing a kind thing. "

Lady Mary looked at her thoughtful maid and managed a smile, "You are the one who is kind, Anna. Oh, well. At this point, I just hope they enjoy the trip to Ripon and don't tell my father I need to be carted off to the mad house."

"I don't think you need to worry about that, milady."

Lady Mary threw back her bed clothes and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She lifted her feet in front of her and countered, "I don't know. As of now my father thinks I am an owl with large feet."

Anna gave her a puzzled smile and handed her the slippers.

* * *

><p>Tom had skillfully avoided both Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Carson over the last few days. His luck, however, ran out as he was making his way to the nursery for a morning visit to Sybbie an George.<p>

"Mr. Branson." Mrs. Hughes suddenly emerged from one of the empty guest rooms.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hughes. How are you today?"

"I am well, Mr. Branson, thank you. I just wanted to say how kind it is of you to be willing to drive Mr. Carson and myself to Ripon tomorrow. I would hate to think we were putting you out."

"Not at all, Mrs. Hughes, not at all…" Tom prayed she wouldn't ask him why he was going to Ripon.

"I suppose you are traveling to Ripon for the harvesting exposition?"  
>Tom felt a wave of relief wash over him. He didn't have to invent a reason; Mrs. Hughes had just done it for him. "Indeed. Always a good idea to stay up to date on the newest models and modifications."<p>

"I see." Mrs. Hughes gave him a warm smile.

"Well, Sybbie will be wondering where I am."

"Of course, I won't keep you."

Tom had only covered a few feet when Mrs. Hughes stopped him in his tracks, "Oh, Mr. Branson, there is no harvesting exposition in Ripon next Tuesday."

Tom slowly turned around to find Mrs. Hughes in full stern housekeeper mode. "Would you please come pay me a call in my parlor at three, Mr. Branson? I think we need to have a little chat."

Tom swallowed. "Yes, Mrs. Hughes."

"Thank you." Mrs. Hughes managed a small smile as she turned and headed in the opposite direction.

Tom closed his eyes and sighed. He thought he would prefer facing the Garda Síochána to the Scottish housekeeper.

* * *

><p>Tom had barely had a bite of lunch, so great was his dread about the three o'clock appointment. He had decided it best not to tell Mary of the meeting as there was no reason to drag both of them into what was certainly going to be an unpleasant conversation.<p>

He made his way down the servant stairs and replayed the previous evening's events in his mind. He had hooted like an owl and hidden like a child playing hide and go seek not once, but twice. "I just wanted to do a bit of farming…" he whispered to himself as he reached the bottom steps.

Tom gently knocked on the open door, "Mrs. Hughes?"

Mrs. Hughes stood up from behind her desk. "Good afternoon, Mr. Branson. Thank you for joining me. Would you care for some tea?"

Tom smiled, "No, thank you, Mrs. Hughes. I am quite full from lunch." His stomach suddenly growled.

Mrs. Hughes lowered her eyes to his abdomen and gave him a knowing look, "Indeed, well please have a seat."

She crossed to the door and closed it as Tom unbuttoned his jacket and sat on the chair across from her desk. "I am not one to mince words, Mr. Branson. I think you know that to be true."

Tom nodded in agreement, "Yes, Mrs. Hughes. I would definitely agree with that."

"So I will not beat around the bush with you today." Mrs. Hughes sat straight and tall, her hands clasped on the desk in front of her, "What exactly are you and Lady Mary up to?"

All of the blood drained from Tom's face. "I would prefer you take a switch to me like my Mam used to than tell you, Mrs. Hughes."

Mrs. Hughes fought a smile, "I am afraid that isn't an option, Mr. Branson. Of course, I haven't heard the explanation, so we won't completely rule it out." Not wanting him to continue squirming, she let herself smile at the handsome young man.

Feeling a little relieved by her smile, Tom admitted, "I am not sure how to explain it, Mrs. Hughes. It is just a notion that Lady Mary has."

"A notion?"

"Well…" Tom knew there was no point in trying to out-sly the wise woman. "Anna told Mary that you and Mr. Carson held hands when you were at the shore, at the end of the Season..."

Mrs. Hughes smile faded, but she nodded for Tom to continue.

"…and Mary remembered that Matthew had once told her that he thought…" Tom hesitated.

"He thought?" Mrs. Hughes gently implored.

Tom looked down at his hands, "He thought there was more to the relationship between you and Mr. Carson than…

It was Mrs. Hughes turn to pale in complexion. "Yes, Mrs. Branson?" Her mouth felt dry as she formed the words, "More than what?"

"He said he had seen you each look at the other with…" Tom wished a hole in the floor would open and swallow him whole rather than finish the sentence.

"What, Mr. Branson?" Tom detected a slight note of panic in her voice.

He took a deep breath and looked Mrs. Hughes in the eyes, "With love, Mrs. Hughes."

Mrs. Hughes lowered her chin slightly and looked at her hands. "I see."

Tom leaned forward in his chair and lowered his head to catch her eye. "Mrs. Hughes?" He was afraid she would either yell at him or burst into tears at any moment.  
>"Please continue, Mr. Branson, you still haven't answered my question." Her voice was polite, but without warmth.<p>

"You know how close Mary and Mr. Carson are?"

Mrs. Hughes nodded.

Tom spoke slowly, the tender truth of the matter dawning on him as he formed the words, "Well, I suppose that thinking of Matthew made her remember how it felt to be in love and she decided it would be quite lovely if Mr. Carson was able to share those feelings with you."

Mrs. Hughes carefully considered what Tom had just shared, "I see. So Lady Mary orchestrated this trip to Ripon in order to spur these supposed unrequited romantic feelings? Is that it?" Tom nodded. "I see." Mrs. Hughes stood and moved around to the front of the desk. "And where do you fit in to all of this?"

Tom leaned back in his chair, "I haven't seen Mary so happy or excited about anything in a long time, Mrs. Hughes. I suppose Anna and I just wanted to help her…"

"So Anna is in on this, too?" Mrs. Hughes let out a small laugh. "My goodness."

"Please don't be angry, Mrs. Hughes. This was all born out of good intention on Mary's part."

He was relieved to find a small smile crossing Mrs. Hughes' face. "And the slippers on the stairs last night?"

Tom felt his cheeks warm as he grinned and admitted, "I was on look out and Lady Mary was on the stairs- hence, the slippers." Mrs. Hughes raised her eyebrows at him. "We were hiding in the dining room when you and Mr. Carson spoke with Lord Grantham." He quickly added, "Mary only wanted to know if you and Mr. Carson were looking forward to the trip. She wanted to know if you were happy."

Mrs. Hughes returned his grin as she leaned back against the desk and folded her arms, "Seems you had an exciting evening, Mr. Branson."

Tom nodded as his smile broadened, "I hope it is the last excitement I have for a while." He searched Mrs. Hughes face for any sense of what she was thinking. He was relieved when she stood and promised, "Your secret is safe with me, Mr. Branson, as long as there are no other shenanigans."

"Mrs. Hughes, you have my word. I will tie Mary to a chair in the cellar if I have to."

Mrs. Hughes laughed at the idea. "From her antics the last few days, I am not sure if even that would keep her at bay."

"You won't tell Mr. Carson?"

"Tell him what? Tell him we are the target of three little cupids running around Downton Abbey? He would take that well." She stood and crossed to the door. " No. The only thing I plan to do is enjoy the company of two friends and listen to the works of Scotland's greatest poet tomorrow."

Mr. Branson smiled and was relieved to hear himself referred to as her friend. "Thank you, Mrs. Hughes."

She opened the door and took his hand, "Thank you, Mr. Branson. And I imagine you could talk Daisy into warming you up some stew, if you don't still feel too full from lunch."

Tom squeezed her hand, "I think I will do just that, Mrs. Hughes."

Tom was just inside the kitchen when he heard Mrs. Hughes call from the corridor, "Oh, Mr. Branson, you might keep an eye out. Apparently there is an owl with an Irish brogue hiding in the house."

Tom looked up to find an alarmed Daisy. "I'm scared of owls, Mr. Branson."

He smiled at her, "Not to fear, Daisy. He got caught behind the dining room door last night. We won't be hearing from him again."


	14. Chapter 14

Lady Mary did her best to avoid Mrs. Hughes throughout the day. She had exchanged brief, innocuous pleasantries with Carson that morning and was relieved to find he didn't let his curiosity about the mysterious exploits of the previous night pervade his professional demeanor.

She wondered if it was just her imagination, but it seemed Tom was avoiding her. They hadn't spoken since she had shaken him awake in the dining room the night before. She looked for him briefly before leaving for her three o'clock visit to Isobel at Crawley House, but failed to find him. She had toured most of the upstairs when she narrowly avoided a meeting with Mrs. Hughes outside of the nursery by slipping behind the door of an empty guest room.

She shook her head at the realization that this was her third occasion to hide in less than twenty-four hours. "Oh, get a hold of yourself," she whispered. Looking up and down the corridor to assure a safe escape, she decided to give up on Tom and meet the driver taking her into the village.

The thought of visiting her mother in law was a cheerful one. Lady Mary was looking forward to visiting with someone who supported her efforts in encouraging the butler and housekeeper to make a match.

Her good humor soon dissipated, however, upon arriving at the house and seeing her grandmother walking through the front door. "Damn and blast!"

"Milady?" The driver looked over his shoulder as the car pulled to a complete stop.

"Nothing. I'm sorry. I…pinched my finger."

The driver offered a sympathetic smile and quickly exited the car to open Lady Mary's door. "I should be ready to leave in an hour. Thank you."

"Very good, milady."

Upon knocking, Lady Mary was ushered into the house and quickly greeted by Mrs. Crawley, an apologetic smile on her face, "Oh, Mary dear, she was in her car this morning and caught me talking to Dr. Clarkson outside of the chemist. She asked me to join her for tea, but upon hearing I was already engaged to entertain you, she invited herself to join. She says she has something to tell us."

"Don't apologize, Isobel. You could no sooner control the tide than Granny."

Isobel smiled and patted her arm, "You know? I would think I would rather take my chances with the tide."

They entered the drawing room to find the Dowager Countess already sitting, a bright smile on her face.

"Good afternoon, Granny. It is a pleasant surprise to see you."

"I shall pretend you meant that so our afternoon has a pleasant start."

Lady Mary smiled at her grandmother. She had given up letting a trademark Violet Crawley snipe upset her around the same time she stopped wearing a corset. "Isobel mentioned you have something to tell us, Granny."

"Ah, yes. I want to go."

Lady Mary gave her grandmother a puzzled look, "You want to go where?"

"Ripon."

Isobel and Lady Mary exchanged looks of surprise and quickly sat down in seats opposite the Dowager. "You want to go to Ripon when?" Lady Mary dreaded what she was sure to be her grandmother's response.

"Tomorrow, of course. I would like to attend the poetry reading and I would like Isobel to accompany me."

" Why, Granny?" Lady Mary felt close to tears. "It is impossible! We are dining with you- Isobel, Mama, Papa and myself. You can't possibly go to Ripon!"

"Ah, but I most certainly can, my dear. Your mother and father are having dinner with Lord and Lady Howram in York."

"No one said anything to me." Lady Mary was taken aback by this information.

"I had the occasion to see Lady Howram last night and she mentioned how very much she would like to visit with your mother. I told her I knew Robert and Cora would be available for dinner on Tuesday and it was arranged. I shall call on your mother when I leave here." The Dowager smiled in triumph as Mary scrambled to respond.

"But what am _I_ to do?"

"You are an independent young woman, Mary. You may do as you please. However, if I were you, I would join us."

"But we will be seen!"

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic. It doesn't suit you," her Grandmother chided. "We shall wait until Tom has deposited Carson and Mrs. Hughes inside, then we shall make our way in and sit at the back of the hall."

"Granny, I do not wish to be obstinate, but this will ruin everything. I cannot risk being seen by Carson and Mrs. Hughes!"

"Sybil Thorndike has nothing on you today, dear. Very well. Don't join us in the hall. Why don't you arrange to have dinner with Tom and you can accompany Isobel and myself back to Downton afterwards." The Dowager let a wicked grin cross her face, "Surely you will want a full report of the evening's events?"

Lady Mary scowled. She hated to concede that her grandmother had made a correct assumption. She would, of course, be dying to know of the evening's events. She suddenly realized that Isobel hadn't said a thing during the discussion, "You are awfully quiet, Isobel. What do you think of Granny's plan?"

Isobel couldn't hide a smile, "Oh, Mary, I am sorry, but I would love to go to Ripon. It seems rather exciting. As if we were spies on a secret mission!"

"Don't romanticize the spy trade, Isobel. It isn't as glamorous as you think." Lady Mary dryly commented as her thoughts flashed back to the previous night.

"I would love to know the genesis of that comment, but I am afraid I must be going." Violet Crawley rose from her chair, followed by Isobel and Mary. "Mary and I will call on you tomorrow afternoon, Isobel."

Isobel moved to open the front door as Lady Mary kissed her grandmother's cheek. "You never said why you want to go, Granny."

The Dowager raised an eyebrow, "I enjoy the poetry of Robert Burns."

Lady Mary gave her a doubtful smile, "Granny?"

"Well…you think I am going to miss the opportunity to see Charles Carson woo your bonnie Scottish housekeeper?" The Dowager made her way to the door, but stopped short of crossing the threshold before turning back, "Not bloody likely!"

Isobel and Lady Mary both waited until the door securely latched bursting into a fit of giggles.

* * *

><p><strong> They will FINALLY go to the reading in the next chapter- I promise! Happy holidays!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Hughes." Tom found the housekeeper standing at her sitting room, engrossed in the contents of her handbag.

Mrs. Hughes looked up, "Oh, Mr. Branson, you surprised me!"

Tom smiled as he took in her new pale gray outfit, complete with a tailored blouse that tucked and hugged her curves. A rather stylish black hat with black and gray velvet trim finished off the ensemble.

"You look very nice." Tom's smile shifted to a knowing grin, "Is it new?"

She opened her mouth to reply but quickly pursed her lips together and gave Tom a playfully reproachful look as she gathered her handbag and crossed the room to meet him.

Tom noticed she also had a bit of extra color on her cheeks and lips. He offered his arm, "You look lovely."

"Oh, get away." Elsie smiled as she placed her hand in the crook of his arm.

"Mr. Carson is waiting by the car." Tom began to lead her out of the room, but stopped suddenly, "He looks very nice as well, Mrs. Hughes."  
>Mrs. Hughes scolded him like a young child, "Tom Branson, if this is how you are going to behave, I shall push you out the door and lock myself in my sitting room for the remainder of the evening."<p>

Tom lowered his eyes, "I didn't mean to upset you, Mrs. Hughes. Please accept my apology."

She gave her head a small shake and smiled.

Making their way out the backdoor, Mrs. Hughes immediately noticed that Mr. Carson did indeed look very nice. His grey tweed suit fit beautifully and accentuated his broad shoulders. "Good afternoon, Mr. Carson."

Tom couldn't help but smile at the appreciation that bloomed on Mr. Carson's face as he took in the smartly attired housekeeper. "Mrs. Hughes." Mr. Carson nodded, tucking his chin into his chest in an effort to obscure his suddenly reddened cheeks.

Tom opened the back door of the passenger side, "Mrs. Hughes, Mr. Carson, shall we begin our trip?"

Not surprisingly the butler bristled, "Mr. Branson, I shall accompany you in the front. We will let Mrs. Hughes occupy the back seat."

"Please, Mr. Carson, I am sure Mrs. Hughes is a far more desirable seatmate than I."

Mrs. Hughes fearing a stand-off, climbed into the back seat and spoke, "Mr. Carson, Mr. Branson is being exceedingly generous by driving us today. I suggest we show our appreciation by doing as he wishes."

Mr. Carson opened his mouth to argue, but was unable to speak as he looked at the kind, almost pleading smile on Mrs. Hughes face. He turned to Tom and after clearing his throat, acquiesced, "Very well, Mr. Branson."

Tom had the good graces to give Mr. Carson a polite smile and then look away as his passenger climbed in next to Mrs. Hughes. He made his way to the driver's seat and stole a quick look over his shoulder. Mrs. Hughes was absolutely beaming as she rested a hand on the door and looked out her side window, while Mr. Carson was looking down at Mrs. Hughes' other hand which rested on the car seat only inches from his thigh.

"Take her hand, man," Tom whispered to himself as he put the car in gear and drove away from Downton Abbey.

* * *

><p>Lady Mary and the Dowager Countess had retrieved Isobel an hour before Tom and his passengers had departed. It had been decided that Lady Mary would take the opportunity to do some shopping while the two older women would call on friends of the Dowager and then enjoy a late tea before the reading.<p>

The weather was beautiful and, although she did suffer a few bouts of butterflies in her stomach, Lady Mary found herself enjoying the trip. As the car pulled up in front of the best dressmaker's shop in Ripon, Lady Mary turned to her grandmother but found she didn't know what to say. "Granny…"

The old woman placed her hand on Mary's, "Do not worry, my dear. I will behave."

Lady Mary smiled and placed her other hand on top of her grandmother's, "Oh, Granny, if only I could believe that." She leaned over, kissed the Dowager's cheek and then Isobel's before quickly exiting the car. As the car pulled away, Lady Mary took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she whispered, "Well, Matthew, here we go."

Tom had suggested that Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes enjoy an early dinner at a pub not far from the hall where the reading was scheduled. They kindly asked him to join them, but Tom explained he already had dinner plans. He made a point not to look at Mrs. Hughes given their previous discussion, but made his excuses with a slight feeling of consolation based on the fact that he actually did have a prior dinner engagement, albeit with Mary.

Tom agreed to meet them at nine-fifteen at the corner near the hall under the street lamp. Upon opening the door and helping Mrs. Hughes out of the car with Mr. Carson following, he wished them both a lovely evening before returning to his place behind the wheel. He snuck a last look at the pair before shifting the car into gear and felt warmth spread through his chest as he watched the housekeeper take the butler's arm and look at him lovingly as he pointed out something in the distance. Tom closed his eyes as he whispered, "Well, Mary, here we go."

* * *

><p>The reading was scheduled to begin at eight o'clock. Parked on an adjacent corner, the Dowager Countess and Isobel Crawley spotted a tall man in a grey suit with a pretty, petite woman in a pale gray outfit on his arm walking toward the steps of the hall at seven forty-five.<p>

"There they are!" Isobel sang out.

"Yes. I'd know those eyebrows anywhere," the Dowager Countess was quick to reply.

"I think Mr. Carson is an attractive man, Violet."

"Oh, Isobel, don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not. Look at them. Even if I didn't know them I would think they were quite an attractive couple."

Violet squinted and looked at Isobel in surprise, "They…they don't look like themselves."

Isobel gave her a puzzled look and then turned back as Mrs. Hughes laughed at something Mr. Carson had said and in turn he offered her a wide smile. Isobel turned to her friend, "You are right. I don't think I have ever seen them look so happy." By the time the Dowager Countess and Mrs. Crawley looked back out the window, Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes had disappeared into the front doors of the hall.

"Shall we?" asked Isobel with a grin. She was delighted by Violet Crawley's response, "I should say so. Go! Go! We don't want to miss something!"

The cultural offerings in the small city were slight on a Tuesday night so the hall was teeming with people. Isobel managed to weave through the crowd and peer into the hall. She quickly spotted the back of Mr. Carson's head five rows from the front on the right aisle. She located the Dowager near the bottom of the balcony staircase and pointed toward the seats to signal that she had identified them. Violet pointed up the stairs to suggest they sit in the balcony. Isobel was impressed by her friend's willingness to climb the significantly long staircase to ensure a view of their targets.

"Are you all right, Violet?" Isobel gave the Dowager a worried look as they finally made it to the top of the stairs.

The older woman rested on her cane with her eyes closed, "The next time I make that sort of effort it had better be to dance at their wedding!"

Isobel gave the Dowager Countess' elbow a squeeze, "I see two seats. Can you manage?" Violet nodded. They were delighted to find that they had an excellent view of both Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes from the far right side of the balcony. They had just settled back in their seats when an older man in a three piece suit made his way to the podium located in the center of the stage.

"Good evening, I am Alderman Winston Thornton-Baines and I am most pleased to welcome you to Ripon Hall for an evening of the poetry of Robert Burns. Our distinguished performer for the evening is a young gentleman from Edinburgh, Mr. Alastair Sim."

The crowd offered a round of polite applause as a very tall and gangly young man made his way to the podium. There were a few snickers as the man turned and looked at the audience with a kind, but somewhat sad smile. He was rather extraordinary looking with large expressive eyes and a mouth filled with very large teeth.

"Good evening," a rich, low voice intoned slowly. "It is my very good pleasure to share with you some works by Scotland's greatest poet, Mr. Robert Burns."

The Dowager Countess looked at Isobel with great dismay, "Oh, dear." Isobel simply smiled and returned her attention to the young man.

No sooner had the Dowager sunk back in her seat when she jolted forward at the sound of a very loud and shocking, yet completely different voice coming from the man:

"My curse upon your venom'd stang,

That shoots my tortur'd gums alang,

And thro' my lugs gies mony a twan,

Wi' gnawing vengeance,

Tearing my nerves wi' bitter pang...

…Till daft mankiund aft dance a reel

In gore a shoe-thick;

Gie a' the fores o'Scotland weal

A towmond's Tooth-ache!"

The audience was silent for a moment, but then suddenly erupted into laughter and applause. Isobel looked down to see Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes smiling brightly at one another and clapping as loudly as anyone in the room.

The young man continued to entertain the crowd, be it with a more comical piece like _To a Louse_ or a more morose ballad such as _To Mary in Heaven_. With each reading Sim seemed to transform into a completely different being. Isobel and Violet both found themselves so engrossed in the performance that they would go several minutes without looking down at Carson and Mrs. Hughes.

Isobel had pointed out various moments when either Carson or Mrs. Hughes had snuck glances at one another during particularly romantic passages. She also noticed the butler had handed Mrs. Hughes a handkerchief when the lines of _Farewell to the Highlands _had brought tears to her eyes as she was reminded of long ago summers spent with loving grandparents. Isobel had also seen Mrs. Hughes give Mr. Carson's arm a gentle pat of comfort as he became misty-eyed during _The Song of Death._

Sim had just finished a lovely rendition of _My Love Is Like a Red, Red Rose _when he announced that there was one remaining reading on the bill, "I hope you will forgive my romantic heart, but I wanted to leave you with a final piece that I find quite touching. I thank you for your kind attention and wish you a very good evening." What followed was a simple, yet beautiful reading of _The Bonie Wee Thing_.

Isobel inched forward in her seat and focused solely on Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes. As Mr. Sim reached the stanza that begins, "Wishfully I look and languish in that bonnie face o'thine, And my heart it stounds with anguish, Lest my wee thin be na mine…" she observed Carson turning his head to full profile and looking directly at Mrs. Hughes. "Wit, and grace, and love, and beauty, in ae constellation shine, To adore thee is my duty, Goddess o' this soul o' mine.."

Isobel held her breath as Mrs. Hughes turned her head to meet his gaze. The Dowager was startled as Isobel grabbed her hand and urged her forward. Violet looked down just in time to see Carson gently lift his hand and cup Mrs. Hughes cheek.

"Aw, there you go, you old goat!" The Dowager whispered through a large smile. She and Isobel clasped hands as they watched Mrs. Hughes close her eyes, a gentle smile on her lips as she placed her hand over Mr. Carson's.

The audience was very appreciative of the evening and gave Mr. Sim a very loud and long ovation. The only people not clapping were Isobel who was dabbing tears from her eyes, the Dowager Countess who had placed both hands on top of her cane to lean forward and continue to watch and the happy couple who were now holding hands, oblivious to their surroundings.

Both Isobel and the Dowager Countess watched Carson and Mrs. Hughes make their way up the aisle. When they could no longer see them, Isobel turned and smiled at the Dowager, "It appears Mary was quite right."

"Not Mary, Isobel. It was Matthew who was right. You and he saw something the rest of us have apparently missed for years."

Isobel smiled in delighted surprise, "Thank you, Violet." She leaned over and kissed the Dowager Countess' cheek.

A scowl took over the Dowagers' countenance and she bristled, "Oh don't go all soppy on me, Isobel. I was almost beginning to like you."

Feeling quite certain they had allowed enough time for Carson and Mrs. Hughes to depart, Isobel helped Violet to the staircase. They were just about to pass through the curtained entrance to the stairwell when they heard a very familiar voice coming up the stairs, "…could sit in the balcony for a few minutes. We have a little time before we are to meet Mr. Branson."

Isobel's face was covered in panic. "Carson!" she hissed before suddenly pulling Violet in with her behind one of the curtains. "Isobel!" Violet's voice was high and loud. Isobel threw her hand over the Dowager's mouth and turned her head to the direction of the stairwell.

A Scottish lilt colored the next words they heard, "I was surprised there were so many people here." Violet's eyes grew big as she now understood the reason Isobel had hidden them behind the curtain.

Isobel removed her hand from the Dowager's mouth. "Mrs. Hughes," Violet mouthed. Isobel gave a tiny nod of her head and they both held their breath as Carson's shoulder came into view in the space between the wall and the curtain.

"I am glad we have a little time, Mrs. Hughes." The two made their way to the two closest seats during which time Isobel and Violet exchanged looks of excitement.

The chairs creaked as the couple sat and Carson resumed, "I assume you join me in feeling that the reading was well worth the trip?"

Isobel and the Dowager both leaned forward to hear how Mrs. Hughes would answer. "Yes, Mr. Carson. I quite enjoyed Mr. Sim. He was very entertaining."

Carson gave a slight sigh as he began an attempt at explaining, "I agree. He was very good...but I …"

Isobel and Violet leaned even closer towards the source of the conversation as Mrs. Hughes interrupted, "I didn't want to tell you before this evening, Mr. Carson, but I had a talk with Mr. Branson about Lady Mary the other day…" when the Dowager's cane slipped sideways out from under her and a loud clang was heard, followed by a rattle as the cane rolled down the raked landing and banged against the last row of chairs. Isobel had managed to grab Violet's elbow and keep her from losing her balance, but there could be no doubt that Carson and Mrs. Hughes had heard the cane fall and roll.

"What on earth?" Mrs. Hughes looked back in the directions of the curtains as Mr. Carson made his way to retrieve the source of the commotion. "It can't be." Carson had a look of complete bewilderment on his face as Mrs. Hughes moved to join him. "What is it?"

"The Dowager Countess of Grantham's cane."

.


	16. Chapter 16

Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes looked at one another in shock. They had just turned their attention to the draped opening behind them when they heard a shrill voice, "Oh, Isobel, this is ridiculous. Carson, Mrs. Hughes, we are here." The curtain to the left of the entrance suddenly moved.

Mr. Carson stood staring, mouth agape. Mrs. Hughes took the cane from his hand, crossed to the curtain and pulled back the panel to find Isobel Crawley holding onto the Dowager Countess, both of their hats askew. Mrs. Hughes handed the Dowager her cane, "Good evening, milady, Mrs. Crawley."

The Dowager shook her elbow loose of Isobel's grasp and stepped towards Mrs. Hughes. "Good evening, Mrs. Hughes." She bent forward to look at Mr. Carson. "Your mouth is open, Carson. You look like a trout." Mr. Carson quickly shut his mouth.

"I know this looks strange…" Mrs. Crawley moved to join Violet. "…but we were…"

"Oh, Isobel, don't try to conjure up an explanation. We look foolish enough as it is."

Isobel shut her mouth and offered an apologetic smile.

Mrs. Hughes smiled at the women, "Are you all right, milady? You didn't hurt yourself when you lost your cane?"

"No. I am quite fine, Mrs. Hughes, thank you." The Dowager gave Mrs. Hughes a curious smile, " Unlike your friend Mr. Carson, you don't seem overly surprised to find us here." Mrs. Hughes gave her a polite smile which the Dowager returned, adding, "Perhaps you would like us to leave so you may get Mr. Carson up to speed."

The three women turned and looked at Mr. Carson. He hadn't lost his expression of total befuddlement. Mrs. Hughes returned her focus to the Dowager, "That would probably be best, milady. Would you like Mr. Carson assistance in walking downstairs?"

"That won't be necessary, Mrs. Hughes. Thank you." The Dowager turned to Isobel, "Come along. Let's leave these love birds to their cooing, Isobel."

Mrs. Hughes turned to Mr. Carson in time to see him squeeze his eyes shut in embarrassment.

Isobel patted Mrs. Hughes on the arm, "Good luck, my dear." She turned to Mr. Carson, "Good evening, Mr. Carson."

Mr. Carson managed a whispered, "Good evening, Mrs. Crawley, milady," before the Dowager and Mrs. Crawley departed.

Mrs. Hughes moved to the top of the stairs and watched the two women slowly descend. She walked back to find Mr. Carson still planted in his spot.

"I think you should sit, Mr. Carson."

* * *

><p>"Finally!" Lady Mary was quite panicked as she spotted her grandmother and Isobel making their way down the steps of the hall.<p>

The driver pulled up to accommodate the Dowager and Mrs. Crawley. Lady Mary opened the door as the car came to a stop, "Granny! Isobel! What took you so long? They never came out. Tom is over there." She pointed to the street lamp one hundred feet away. "Carson and Mrs. Hughes- they never came out!"

"Calm down dear," the Dowager was out of breath as she collapsed into the car.

"But Carson and Mrs. Hughes?"

"They will be out soon enough, my dear," her granny patted her hand and ordered the driver to stop by Tom's car.

Tom jumped from his car as the Dowager's driver pulled alongside him. "Where are they?"

"Granny says they should be out soon."

Tom bid the two older women, "Good evening," and pushed for more information. "Is everything all right? What happened?"

The Dowager pushed her head into the window opening, "Everything is quite all right, Tom. I expect they will be out shortly."

"We must be going. Wait up for me, Tom. I will meet you in the library as soon as you arrive home." Lady Mary patted his hand and waved as the car pulled away.

It was almost nine twenty-five when he spotted the butler and housekeeper making their way down the steps of the hall. He drove up to meet them.

As he emerged from the car to open the door, Mr. Carson blushed quite deeply but managed, "Good evening, Mr. Branson. I apologize for our tardiness in meeting you."

Mrs. Hughes gave Tom a kind smile, "I am afraid some unforeseen forces made it necessary for me to do some significant explaining."

Tom gave her a quizzical look, but Mrs. Hughes just patted his arm and climbed into the car. Mr. Carson looked at Mr. Branson as if he were going to say something, but opted to clear his throat before joining Mrs. Hughes in the back seat.

Tom asked benign questions about their evening and received short, but polite answers from Mrs. Hughes. They had enjoyed the performance of the reader and the selection of poems, as well as a nice dinner. Mrs. Hughes startled Tom by inquiring about his evening, "Did you enjoy your dinner, Mr. Branson? And Lady Mary?"

In surprised unison, Tom looked up at her reflection in the mirror and Mr. Carson turned to her. Tom was the first to speak, "How…uh, yes. We did enjoy our meal." Carson looked at Tom, "Lady Mary was with you tonight? In Ripon?"

"I imagine she made the trip over with Mrs. Crawley and the Dowager, Mr. Carson." Mrs. Hughes maintained her calm demeanor. Tom felt his stomach flip over as she finally acknowledged that they had seen Isobel and Violet at the reading.

Mr. Carson closed his eyes as he leaned back in the seat. His head was spinning as he recounted the events of the last few days and this evening. He sighed and shook his head.

"There, there," Mrs. Hughes whispered and put her hand over his. As confused and embarrassed as he was, he couldn't help but smile to himself as he felt her fingers gently stroke the spaces between his'.

"Mr. Branson," Mrs. Hughes spoke warmly, "Do you think Lady Mary will still be up when we arrive home?"

"I am to meet her in the library, Mrs. Hughes."

Mrs. Hughes squeezed Mr. Carson's hand. "Very good, Mr. Branson. Very good."

* * *

><p>As the Dowager Countess' car had pulled away from Tom's, Lady Mary had quickly turned to her companions, "What in blue blazes happened in there?"<p>

"I am not sure I like your tone, Mary." The Dowager picked at non-existent lint on her skirt. Lady Mary inhaled deeply and willed herself to keep calm. "Granny, I apologize. Please. I would very much like to know what just transpired in the hall."

Isobel leaned forward with a smile, "It was beautiful, Mary. We had a very clear vantage point and it is quite obvious that Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes are more than friends, well, after tonight, they are…" her countenance fell a little, "Well, I think they are…they should be."

Lady Mary shook her head with impatience, "I don't understand, Isobel."

Isobel looked at the Dowager but was only met with, "I don't know why you are looking at me. You tell her."

"For heaven's sake, would one of you please tell me?" Lady Mary felt as though she were dealing with small children.

"Very well." Isobel began. "We had a very good view of their seats from the balcony. Mr. Sim, the reader, was quite wonderful, very entertaining. We noticed during some of the more romantic pieces that they stole looks at one another."

Lady Mary smiled and shook her head, encouraging Isobel to continue.

"It was during the last poem- oh, Mary it was so beautiful. All about grace and beauty and adoring his goddess. Mr. Carson couldn't take his eyes off Mrs. Hughes and when she turned to look back at him," Isobel lifted her hand and gently cupped her own cheek, "he put his hand on her cheek and she smiled so sweetly."

Lady Mary blinked and tears began to run out of the corners of her eyes. "Oh, Isobel! That is wonderful."

"Yes. It was." The Dowager Countess' voice was strident, "It was all very wonderful until Isobel shoved me behind a curtain."

Isobel scowled and shook her head.

"What? What do you mean?" Lady Mary felt her stomach drop.

Isobel's tone was apologetic, "We waited several minutes, Mary. I thought for sure they must have been gone from the hall when we began to make our way to the stairs to leave the balcony…"

"But God knows why, they were suddenly coming up the stairs and before I knew it Isobel had hidden us behind the drape around the exit!" The Dowager shook her head with annoyance.

"What else was I to do? Meet them on the stair and say, 'Oh, hello. Lovely to see you! We have been spying on you all evening and we are so happy you are in love!' Oh, yes, that would have been very nice! "

"It would have been a sight more respectable than what actually happened!"

Lady Mary thought she might very well have to roll down the window and be sick. "What exactly did happen?"

Isobel inhaled deeply, "We were about to hear some revelation from Mrs. Hughes when your grandmother lost control of her cane and sent it banging and rolling across the floor!"

Mary lay back against the seat and moaned, "Please tell me you are joking."

"I couldn't hear and I was leaning closer! It just slipped. I am lucky I didn't break my neck." Violet snapped defensively.

Lady Mary put her hands over her face, "Then what happened?"

Isobel turned to Violet, "It was your cane."

The Dowager scowled at her, "Oh, very well! Mr. Carson picked up my cane and immediately recognized it."

Lady Mary rested her elbows on her knees as she held her face in her hands. "Oh God."

"I knew the jig was up, as they say, and I made our presence known."

"She shouted 'We're here!' from behind the curtain."

"I did not!" The Dowager shot Isobel a dirty look.

"You did."

"Anyway…" Lady Mary testily interrupted. "What happened next?"

Violet nodded at Isobel to take over the story. "Well, it was rather strange. Mrs. Hughes was extremely calm. It was as if she wasn't that surprised to see us. She brought over your grandmother's cane and asked if she was all right."

"And Carson?" Lady Mary asked hopefully, "Was Carson calm?"  
>Isobel tilted her head, "Mmmm…I wouldn't say calm. I would say frozen with shock."<p>

"His mouth was hanging open like a very large trout," the Dowager added.

"Oh dear." Lady Mary began to massage her temples. "So Mrs. Hughes?"

Isobel continued, "Well, as I said, Mrs. Hughes was calm and your grandmother remarked that she didn't seemed all that surprised to see us."

Lady Mary sat up in alarm.

Isobel continued, "Then Violet told her we would leave so she could get Mr. Carson up to speed on what was happening."

"Do you think Mrs. Hughes knew you were there the whole time?"

Isobel and the Dowager looked at one another and considered this.

"I don't think so." The Dowager was the first to speak. "I do think she knew that they had been set up, however. She certainly knew something."

Lady Mary quickly thought about her dinner with Tom.

* * *

><p>"They seemed in very good spirits on the ride over," Tom had immediately informed her as they were taken to their table at a small bistro. "Mrs. Hughes never stopped smiling. I think she was wearing a new outfit and hat."<p>

Lady Mary had grinned, "So, she got dolled up for Mr. Carson?"  
>Tom cleared his throat, "She looked very nice."<p>

"What else?!" Lady Mary gave him an expectant look as she waited for more information.

"We talked of the farms and the children. It was a nice, but uneventful ride, Mary."

"Oh." Lady Mary was disappointed. "But neither of them acted as though they thought something was up? They weren't suspicious?"

Tom turned his head as if his collar was too tight, "They were happy."

Lady Mary gave him a puzzled look, but stopped pressing. The rest of their meal consisted of talk of Downton, the farms, and the children.

* * *

><p>"Mary?" Isobel put her hand over Mary's. "What is it?"<p>

"There was something Tom wouldn't tell me at dinner. He knew something."

Isobel leaned forward and spoke to the driver, "Don't go to Mrs. Crawley's house. We will all be going to the Abbey first."

"Very good, milady."


	17. Chapter 17

Mr. Barrow was passing through the gallery on his way to the dining room when he heard the front door open. Expecting to see Lady Mary returning home after an evening with the Dowager Countess, he was quite surprised to see the old woman and Isobel Crawley accompany her through the front door. He quickly greeted them before stepping over and ringing a bell to summon Mr. Mosley.

"We will wait for Mr. Branson in the library, Mr. Barrow. I suppose tea would be welcome…"

The Dowager Countess interrupted, "After this evening, I think gin would be welcome."

Lady Mary corrected herself, "Tea for Mrs. Crawley…"

"Oh, I think I am with your grandmother, Mary." Isobel interrupted.

"Very well, " Lady Mary said with a small smile, "Tea for me and gin for the ladies."

"Very good, milady." Thomas had the sense to hide his amusement until he had vacated the room.

The ladies were quiet as they sipped the drinks that had eventually been supplied by Mr. Mosley. Violet and Isobel took turns glancing towards the door in anticipation of Tom's arrival as Lady Mary paced around the room like a tiger in a cage.

"Oh, bugger it," she whispered under her breath to the surprise of Mr. Mosely as she passed near where he stood by the drinks table and proceeded to pour herself a sherry.

Mr. Barrow stood near the door, his curiosity piqued as to why the ladies were so desperate for the arrival of Mr. Branson. Could it have something to do with Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes? He had thought it quite peculiar that Mr. Branson was willing to drive the servants to Ripon. Although he had once been the chauffeur, and it pained Thomas to acknowledge it, he was a member of the family.

The five occupants of the library all jumped as they heard the front door open. Mr. Barrow quickly made his way into the gallery.

"Good evening, milord, milady."

The three women in the library all sighed with disappointment at the arrival of Lord and Lady Grantham.

"Good evening, Barrow. Carson hasn't made it back yet?"

"No, milord. Lady Mary, Mrs. Crawley and the Dowager Countess are in the library."

"Really?" Cora was surprised by the news. She made her way into the library, followed by Lord Grantham. "Good evening, Mama, Isobel. What a nice surprise."

Robert turned to his daughter, "Is everything all right, Mary?"

The Dowager spoke before Mary had the chance, "Good evening, Cora, Robert. Everything is quite all right. Isobel and I took Mary up on the offer of a nightcap upon our return."

Surprise registered on Robert's face, "Return? Where did you ladies get off to tonight?"

"Ripon." Lady Mary had decided that pretense was futile as far as the rest of the evening was concerned.

"Ripon?" asked Cora. "Didn't Tom drive Mrs. Hughes and Carson to Ripon?"

"He did."

Robert and Cora looked at one another before returning to Lady Mary with Cora inquiring, "The three of you went to Ripon?"

"I believe we have established that, Cora." The Dowager was especially short tempered after the long evening.

"What did you do in Ripon?" Robert directed his question to Isobel, feeling she would display a greater level of civility than his mother or daughter.

"Violet and I met with her friend, Mrs. Hopton-Jones for dinner."

"And we attended a poetry reading." The Dowager added.

Lady Mary and Isobel both shot her looks of dismay.

"You don't think they are going to find out anyway? I see no point in pretending, Mary. "

Robert looked back and forth between his mother and daughter, "Would someone please explain to what you are all referring?"

"Mary, I suggest you just come out with it." Her grandmother lifted her hands as if shooing away a bird.

Lady Mary was flippant in her answer, "Granny and Isobel attended the same poetry reading as Mrs. Hughes and Carson. I met Tom for dinner. Tom is driving Mrs. Hughes and Carson back. Granny, Isobel and I obviously left Ripon before they did. That is really all there is to it."

"Humph!" her grandmother let out a high pitched noise.

"Your grandmother seems to feel there is more to tell than you are offering." Cora commented.

"Oh, very well. I doubt you will like it, but ultimately, I arranged for Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes to attend the reading this evening because I thought if they had some time alone, away from the house, they might realize..."

Cora smiled, "They might realize they are in love?"

Robert looked at his wife with astonishment. "Carson and Mrs. Hughes?"

"Honestly, Robert. You are the most unobservant person I have ever met. Continue please, Mary."

"I had to tell Granny of my…"

"Scheme," her grandmother interjected.

"Plan, Granny." Lady Mary implored, "I had to tell Granny of my plan to secure our invitation to dine at her house in order to free up Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes for the evening, however, she decided she would rather attend the reading with Isobel so they could spy…"

"Observe," her grandmother interjected again.

"Spy, Granny." Lady Mary corrected.

Violet huffed, "A plan which you only objected to because you were worried we would be caught. You weren't against the actual act, if I remember correctly."

"And you did get caught!" Lady Mary shot back.

"Only because I lost control of my cane!"

Robert and Cora felt as though they were attending a tennis match.

"Wait." He looked at Lady Mary, "_You_ arranged a _date_ for Carson and Mrs. Hughes?" He turned to his mother, "And _you_ went to Ripon to spy on them? And were caught?!" Lord Grantham was furious.

"Observing…" The Dowager Countess countered.

"We found her Ladyship and Mrs. Crawley hiding behind a curtain in the balcony in the town hall, milord."

Mrs. Hughes clipped Scottish accent cut through the room. All eyes turned to the door where Mrs. Hughes, Mr. Carson and Mr. Branson stood quietly observing.

"We made our presence known!" The Dowager rose to her feet as the butler, housekeeper and Mr. Branson walked into the library.

"Yes, you did. Or rather your cane did, milady." Mrs. Hughes felt a small surge of delight in calling out the old woman.

Violet shrugged and looked the ceiling.

"Good evening, milord, milady." Mr. Carson, intent on maintaining a respectful demeanor during what was certain to be an uncomfortable experience, pulled back his shoulders and set his head in an authoritative position as he motioned for Mr. Barrow and Mr. Mosley to depart the room.

Lord Grantham's voice was low as he fought to maintain control of his temper, "Good evening, Carson. It seems Cora and I missed quite an eventful time in Ripon this evening."

Mr. Carson nodded, but said nothing.

Desiring to alleviate the palpable tension in the room, Isobel smiled at Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Carson as she stepped towards Lord Grantham. "Violet and I were seated in the balcony for the reading. We had waited for a few minutes to assure Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes had time to exit the building, but apparently they had some time to spare before Mr. Branson was to collect them. They were making their way up to the balcony as Violet and I were about to leave. Not wanting them to see us, I panicked and ushered Violet…"

"Pushed!" The old woman insisted.

"Oh, honestly, Granny." Lady Mary rolled her eyes at her grandmother.

Isobel gave Violet a look of warning as she continued, "We _stepped_ behind the curtain so not be seen, but Violet lost her grip on her cane and we were discovered. I am so terribly sorry, Mrs. Hughes, Mr. Carson. We behaved in an unforgivable manner."

"I cannot begin to tell you how ashamed I am of my family's behavior," Lord Grantham's voice was harsh. "You deserve far more respect and courtesy than you have been afforded."

"Please, Milord, you need not apologize. Mr. Carson and I know that the…" Mrs. Hughes struggled to find the appropriate word, "…unusual events of the evening were ultimately borne out of kindness and good intention."

Lord Grantham looked at her with great surprise.

Mrs. Hughes turned to Lady Mary, "And for the record, Lady Mary, Mr. Crawley was quite right."

Lady Mary felt her eyes fill with tears as she smiled at the housekeeper.

"Matthew?" Lord Grantham looked at Lady Mary.

Mrs. Hughes, continued, "Please know that Mr. Carson and I are very appreciative of our positions and for the many kindnesses this family has offered us over the years." She turned and met Mr. Carson's gaze. "Neither of us would want to jeopardize our standings with the family and we thought we had sufficiently kept our feelings about one another hidden from everyone, including each other."

"Matthew was the one who noticed." Isobel walked over to Lady Mary and took her hand. "He mentioned it to me not long after we first came to Downton."

"And he told me just after we were married." Lady Mary added. "He had seen the way you both looked at each other. He said it was the same way he looked at me and Tom looked at Sybil." She gave Tom a smile and had to wipe the corner of her eye as she turned to Carson, "You deserve happiness, Carson. I only wanted you to be happy."

Carson cleared his throat and managed a barely audible, "Thank you, milady."

Lord Grantham looked at his wife, "But you knew, as well?"

Cora smiled, "I had my suspicions.

"Milord?" Mr. Carson took a few tentative steps towards the center of the room. "Mrs. Hughes and I have had very little time to…" he looked at Mrs. Hughes and smiled tenderly, "…consider what our options may be."

Cora placed her hand on her husband's arm. "However you wish to proceed with your lives, please know that you will have the full support of our family, Carson."

Mr. Carson smiled at Lady Grantham and turned to find a brightly smiling Mrs. Hughes standing behind him.

"Well, I suppose this is quite enough excitement for one night." Lord Grantham shook his head and gave a small laugh as he considered the strange events of the evening. "Mr. Carson, Mr. Barrow and Mr. Mosley can take care of closing up the house." Mr. Carson gave an appreciative nod to Lord Grantham's thinly veiled suggestion that he and Mrs. Hughes spend some time alone.

Violet crossed the room, "Come along, Isobel, I will take you home unless you can think of some more trouble we can make?"

Isobel smiled and took the Dowager Countess' arm. "Oh, I suppose we have done enough damage for one day, Violet."

Violet Crawley looked at her granddaughter. "You see, not a total shambles, my dear."

Lady Mary laughed and kissed her grandmother's cheek, "Oh, there is always next time, Granny. Good night, Isobel." She watched the women leave the library and laughed as she pictured them cowering behind a curtain.

"All's well that ends well, Mary?" Tom patted her back.

"Oh, Tom, I think this is just the beginning." They watched the butler and housekeeper discreetly join hands as they left the library.

* * *

><p><strong>There will be one more chapter...<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello. So very sorry this is just now being posted. The flu is a bitch, you guys. Please note that this is a companion piece to the proceeding chapters. It won't entirely make sense if you haven't read the rest of the story. Promised some lovely folks that I would add a fairly Chelsie-centric wrap up. So enjoyed writing all of this. Those who have reviewed, followed, favorited- you are fantastically kind and darling people. :)**

**Monday Afternoon **

Having managed to maintain a calm demeanor during their visit, Elsie Hughes decided it best to sit, the revelations only recently offered by Tom Branson spun in her head . Safely in her seat, she closed her eyes as she digested the fact that Matthew Crawley had seen her. He had divined her truth: she had feelings that went beyond a professional, friendly relationship for Mr. Carson.

Shaking her head, she rested her forehead against her palms as her elbows were propped on her desk. Recognition of the so many years of pretending their friendship was enough, denying herself of her heart's true desire weighed heavy on her heart. She was almost to the point of tears when she remembered the exact words Tom had said only moments before:

"_He had seen you look at each other..._"

"At each other," she whispered the words. Had Matthew been right? Had Mr. Carson looked at her the same way she looked at him? She looked at the wall as she struggled to believe it might be true. They had shared small moments throughout the years, but she always felt she had instigated the tame flirtations and he had merely humored her with his playful dismissals.

The seaside. She had certainly been more brazen that day than ever before, offering her hand, telling him "You can always hold my hand if you need to feel steady." A small smile found its way onto her face as she remembered that he hadn't dismissed her that day, but had held onto her hand for longer than she ever dreamed he would. It had been one of the most wonderful days of her life.

"Mrs. Hughes?" She was startled by the sound of his voice. She turned around quickly, her cheeks flushed. "Yes, Mr. Carson?"

Mr. Carson took a few steps into her parlor, turning briefly to see if there was anyone near the door. "I am sorry to bother you, but I wanted to see if you thought we should pack food to take with us to Ripon or if you would rather dine at a restaurant before the reading?"

She felt a sudden surge of nerves, but managed to maintain a calm demeanor. "I defer to you, Mr. Carson. I am certain Mrs. Patmore would provide us with a lovely dinner, but we seldom have the chance to dine away from the house. I will be happy with whichever you prefer."

"A restaurant I think then. It will be nice..." He lost his nerve and quickly added, "Yes. It will be nice." He nodded and turned to go. She was surprised when he stopped, "Mrs. Hughes," he turned to her with a kind smile, "I am looking forward to our evening in Ripon. I hope you are, too." He hadn't phrased the last part of his statement as a question, but a desire.

She used the chair for support as she stood and returned the smile, "Very much, Mr. Carson. I am very much looking forward to it."

They held one another's gaze for several seconds before Mr. Carson cleared his throat, "Well. Yes. I must get on." He was gone before she could respond. Her legs gave way and she was back in her chair. Nothing could have taken the smile from her face.

**Tuesday Afternoon**

Lord and Lady Grantham set off for York at three giving Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes only a short time to dress for their trip to Ripon.

Mr. Carson had debated whether to apply the cologne Lady Mary had given him for Christmas the year before. He looked at his reflection in the small looking glass hanging over his wash stand. "What are you saving it for?" He could hear Mrs. Hughes tease him had she been privy to his dilemma. He looked at himself and challenged, "Now or never, old man." He quickly applied a conservative amount and picked up his hat. He had placed his hand on the door, but stopped before turning it, closing his eyes and saying a small prayer before he made his way downstairs.

Mrs. Hughes stood in her shift and corset as she looked upon the pale gray suit and soft white blouse she had pressed the night before. They had been an impulse buy after the trip to the seaside. She had only tried the ensemble on once before today. She bit her bottom lip as she recalled how fitted the blouse had been around her torso. She was used to the stiff fitted day dresses that comprised her normal wardrobe, but the filmy cloth of the blouse draped against her in an entirely different way.

"Oh, get on with it, girl." She pulled a cream camisole over her head and buttoned up the blouse before pulling on the skirt and slipping into the jacket. She looked at her reflection in the small looking glass next to the door, checking her hair for fly-aways, and was reaching for her hat when she had a mad thought. Throwing caution to the wind, she quickly retrieved a small pot of rouge and tube of lip stain from her top dresser drawer. Erring on the side of caution, she applied only a small amount of each, but was quite pleased with the soft glow the subtle color gave her. She placed her new, stylish hat on her head and grabbed her handbag before taking one last look. "Now or never old girl." She closed her eyes and said a small prayer before she made her way downstairs.

* * *

><p>They were seated in the backseat of the car, a quarrel narrowly avoided by her appealing to his sense of politeness in regards to Mr. Branson and his kindness in being willing to drive them. It was only when they had settled into their seats that she detected his cologne. The scent wasn't overpowering, but blended beautifully with his pomade and aftershave. "He put on cologne for me." The thought brought an instant smile to her face and she quickly looked at her side window, her cheeks flushed.<p>

Mr. Carson had shifted back against the seat and was adjusting his legs as he looked to his left, his eyes instinctively and appreciatively running over the curve of her bust to the taper of her waist. As his gaze reached her thigh, he noticed her right hand was nearly touching his leg. She was so lovely and so very near. He fought the impulse to wrap his own hand around hers' and swallowed as he forced his head to the left to look out his side window.

**Tuesday Evening**

Dinner had been quite lovely. They had taken a walk in a nearby park before making their way to the pub Mr. Branson had recommended. Inside the public house was lively, but they managed to find a fairly quiet table at the back. He ordered them each a glass of red wine and they both opted for the shepherd's pie. They agreed Mrs. Patmore's gravy had better flavor, but had both enjoyed their meal.

The Hall was only a few minutes away and they took their time in the form of an easy stroll. Their walk was pleasant until they encountered a rather inebriated old man who seemed intent on drawing Mrs. Hughes' attention. The man was thrusting his hat towards her when Mr. Carson stepped in front of her, simultaneously taking her hand and pulling her to his other side. The sudden proximity of the large, fierce Mr. Carson sent the old fool scurrying down a nearby alley.

Mrs. Hughes offered her thanks which Mr. Carson quite humbly assured her was not necessary. They had walked almost ten feet before he realized he was still holding her hand.

"I should be between you and the street, Mrs. Hughes." He mumbled as he quickly stepped to her other side. She was saddened at first by the loss of his hand, but sadness shifted to surprise as she felt him gently take her hand and place it in the crook of his elbow. They had gone up only a few steps towards the hall when he gently ushered her to the side of the stairway.

"I hope you aren't disappointed in the reading, Mrs. Hughes."

She smiled, "Mr. Carson, I would have my nose in a ledger and you would be up to your knees in wooden crates in the cold wine cellar if we weren't standing here now. Mr. Sim can recite _The_ _Canterbury Tales_ in pig latin and I wouldn't be disappointed."

He maintained an even countenance, "I dare say I would be interested to hear _The Canterbury Tales _recited in pig latin, Mrs. Hughes."

Mrs. Hughes laughed warmly, "You are a strange man, Mr. Carson."

He grinned and gently placed his hand at the small of her back as they joined the crowd making its way up the steps.

Their seats were ideal. Mr. Carson had the aisle to accommodate his long legs and Mrs. Hughes would be able to see every expression on Alastair Sim's face. They exchanged small smiles and pleasantries as they waited for the presentation to begin. Mrs. Hughes looked over her shoulder and swore she saw Mrs. Crawley standing back towards the lobby. She turned back to the stage and began to tell Mr. Carson, but when she turned around for another look, the woman was gone.

"Are you all right?"

She smiled, "I just thought I saw someone I knew."

They settled back into their seats as a thick man in a three button suit introduced the speaker. A tall, lanky man with thinning hair came onto the stage. He had enormous eyes and a kind smile. Mrs. Hughes immediately liked him. Mr. Carson looked over to find her smiling brightly. He couldn't help but grin in delight at the sparkle in her eyes.

Their smiles were short lived as the tall man who had just wished them a gentle "good evening" suddenly burst into a shocking tirade about a toothache.

When he had finished his recitation, the whole audience sat rapt for a moment before bursting into applause. Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Carson turned to each other and smiled as they clapped. They delighted in the funny old man he transformed into as he recited _To a Louse_ and were heartbroken as he shared the terribly lovely and sad _To Mary in Heaven. _

Mr. Carson gently proffered his handkerchief as he noticed a tear escape the corner of Mrs. Hughes' eye as Mr. Sim shared:

"Farewell to the Highlands, farewell to the North,

The birthplace of valor, the country of worth!

Wherever I wander, wherever I rove,

The hills of the Highlands forever I love."

Mr. Carson was soothed by the gentle stroke of Mrs. Hughes' hand on his arm as he was moved by the passionate rendition of _Song of Death:_

"Farewell, thou fair day, thou green earth, and ye skies,

Now gay with the broad setting sun;

Farewell, loves and friendships, ye dear tender ties,

Our race of existence is run!

Thou grim King of Terrors; thou Life's gloomy foe!

Go, frighten the coward and slave;

Go, teach them to tremble, fell tyrant! but know

No terrors hast thou to the brave…"

Mrs. Hughes had closed her eyes in the reverie afforded her by the combination of Mr. Sim's beautiful trill-filled reading of _Like a Red, Red Rose_, the warmth of Mr. Carson's physical proximity and his still detectable scent. She was unaware that he took the opportunity of her eyes being closed to gaze unabashedly at her.

He studied her eyes, drawn up with small crinkles as a gentle smile graced her lips. The lips themselves were a masterpiece; rosy and full, he knew they would be heaven to taste and touch with his own. He committed every tiny detail of her face to memory. He had never had the chance to study her unawares and at such close proximity. He inhaled the notes of lavender from the lotion she always used and rose oil from her shampoo. He had always thought her lovely, but looking at her now, her true delicacy and grace overwhelmed him.

"And I will love you still, my own true love, until all the seas run dry…" He mouthed the words along with the reader. She blinked before completely opening her eyes and he turned his head, safe from discovery.

Mr. Sim announced the last piece, "I hope you will forgive my romantic heart, but I wanted to leave you with a final piece that I find quite touching. I thank you for your kind attention and wish you a very good evening."

Mr. Carson heard the first few lines of _The Bonie Wee Thing_ and felt a sudden jolt of electricity course through his body. It was as if the poem had been especially chosen for him.

"Wishfully I look and languish in that bonnie face o'thine…"

He no longer cared if she saw him, he couldn't help but turn back to look at her.

"And my heart it stounds with anguish,

Lest my wee thing be na mine,

Wit, and grace, and love, and beauty, in ae contellation shine,

To adore thee is my duty, Goddess o' this soul of mine…"

Mrs. Hughes felt his eyes on her. She slowly tilted her head up to his and met a gaze filled with love and longing. She gave him a gentle smile and was rewarded by the soft warmth of his palm tenderly cupping her face. She closed her eyes and let her cheek rest against his hand as a tear trailed out of the corner of her eye.

They didn't join in with the rest of the audience who had begun a warm, appreciative ovation for the now finished Alastair Sim. Mr. Carson lightly wiped the tear away with his thumb and grasped her hand with his free hand. Elsie looked up to see a small tear now making its way down his cheek. She gently wiped the tear away and let her hand trace down along his jaw. They could have stayed like this forever, but the sensation of those around them standing to leave forbade it.

"I suppose we need to get out of the way." Mr. Carson didn't relinquish her hand as he stood and stepped into the flow of people making their way up the aisle. They were almost to the exit when he pulled her over into a small alcove out of the way. The space was small and their bodies were only a few inches from completely touching.

"Do you mind waiting until it clears out a little?" He gently stroked the underside of her fingers with his thumb.

She looked up at him, her heart hammering, "I don't mind." She took a small hitched breath, "I don't mind at all."

There was a constant barrage of talk and laughter only inches from them, but not a word or titter registered. They refrained from speaking as neither was ready to break the magic spell that seemed to be a product of their joined hands.

"Excuse me." A little old man in a uniform startled them. "I just need the broom behind you, please." He gave them a quick wink and a knowing smile which was all the prompting Mr. Carson needed for them to vacate their short lived paradise. Mrs. Hughes followed his lead as he moved into the foyer. After a quick look at his watch, Mr. Carson led her toward the stairs to the balcony.

"We could sit upstairs for a few minutes. We have a little time before we meet Mr. Branson."

He squeezed her hand more tightly as they reached the top of the stairs and confessed, "I am glad we have a little time, Mrs. Hughes." She smiled up at him as he offered her a seat on the back row. He sat next to her and took her other hand in his'. "I assume you join me in feeling that the reading was well worth the trip?"

Mrs. Hughes gave him a playful smile, "Yes, Mr. Carson. I quite enjoyed Mr. Sim. He was very entertaining."

She instantly regretted her response. She had reverted to habit and responded to him with a tease. No. She refused to let this become another missed opportunity.

He had given her a small smile and sighed, "I agree. He was very good…but I…"

She had to tell him everything. Impulsively cut him off, "I didn't want to tell you before this evening, Mr. Carson, but I had a talk with Mr. Branson about Lady Mary the other day…"

She was just about to reveal the matchmaking scheme when a sudden clatter jarred them both. "What on earth? " Mrs. Hughes looked back towards the direction of the sound. Mr. Carson quickly rose to investigate the source of the noise.

"It can't be." Mr. Carson held a long piece of wood in his hand. Mrs. Hughes quickly crossed to him, "What is it?" He looked up at her in shock, "The Dowager Countess of Grantham's cane."

They both turned toward the draped opening separating the staircase and the balcony when a shrill voice sounded from behind the curtain, "Oh, Isobel, this is ridiculous…"

So she had indeed seen Isobel Crawley; the Dowager Countess had there all along, as well. They knew. They had seen them. They had seen Mr. Carson touch her face. They had seen them hold hands as they walked up the aisle. They knew.

She was amazed by the tremendous sense of relief that suddenly took over. She felt very powerful all of a sudden. Her wits were keen and her judgment not remotely clouded. She decided there was no point in making a scene. The Dowager and Mrs. Crawley were obviously grateful she remained calm and polite after their discovery. Looking over at Mr. Carson, she felt so sorry for him, his mouth hung open in total shock. She was grateful when the Dowager insisted she and Mrs. Crawley leave so they could be alone.

Mrs. Hughes watched the ladies make their way down the staircase and smiled at the absurdity of it all. Haughty Lady Mary, sweet Tom Branson, kind Mrs. Crawley and cantankerous old prune Violet Dowager Countess of Grantham Crawley had all devoted time and energy into pushing the proud buck of a butler and the lovely doe of a housekeeper together. She bit her bottom lip as she turned to find him looking less proud buck and more open-mouthed trout as the Dowager had likened him only moments before.

"I think you should sit, Mr. Carson."

He continued to stare at her.

"Please, Mr. Carson." She gently took his arm and guided him back to his seat. "I know we are pressed for time, but there is an awful lot to tell."

He continued to stare at her.

"Blink if you can hear me, Mr. Carson."

He took a deep breath, then gently closed his eyes and opened them. She rewarded him by taking his hand and giving him a sweet smile.

"Lady Mary and Mr. Branson know about our hand holding at the seaside." She wasn't entirely sure where to start, but that seemed as good a place as any.

"Anna told Lady Mary which led Lady Mary to remember Mr. Crawley telling her about something he had observed when he first came to Downton." She looked into his eyes for some sign of comprehension.

He nodded and the muscles in his face seemed to relax somewhat so she continued.

"Mr. Crawley told her he had seen me look at you- oh, not when you knew I was looking, mind you- but in moments when I…let down my guard, he saw me look at you _lovingly_." She let the word hang in the air before taking a deep breath, "And I don't deny that he could have." She felt her voice begin to shake, but swallowed and continued, "He said he saw you look at me the same way… Like Mr. Branson looked at Lady Sybil and as Mr. Crawley looked at Lady Mary."

Mr. Carson's cheeks flushed. He looked down for a moment, but then reached out and took her free hand, "And I don't deny that he could have."

Mrs. Hughes gently tilted her head and looked at him lovingly. "Your Lady Mary took it upon herself to make sure that you would have the chance to experience love akin to what she had with Mr. Crawley. That is why we are here tonight. She wanted us to have time alone away from the house and the staff and all distractions."

"My word." Mr. Carson shook his head and looked off to the side. He cleared his throat, "And Mr. Branson told you this?"

"I didn't give him much choice. I can tell you about that in greater detail later if you would like, but, suffice to say, I had some suspicions, especially after the mysterious hooting and the slippers left on the staircase."

"Lady Mary's?"

"Yes. And Mr. Branson was the owl."

Mr. Carson shook his head.

"They were hiding in the dining room when we met Lord Grantham after all the commotion."

He let out a small chuckle, "I knew someone was in there."

A thought suddenly occurred to him, "When you said you saw someone earlier tonight, just before the reading began..?"

"Mrs. Crawley. I thought I saw her, but decided my eyes were playing tricks. It all fit together when you recognized the Dowager Countess' cane. I suddenly knew they had been here all along."

Mrs. Hughes suddenly burst into laughter.

"What is it?"

"Those two pillars of Downton society were hiding like two school girls behind that curtain!"

Mr. Carson fell victim to the infectious nature of her laughter. Their laughter eventually faded, but their smiles remained as they looked at one other. Mr. Carson's eyes lowered to their joined hands. "So this is what started it all? Me taking your hand at the seaside?"

Mrs. Hughes gently squeezed his hands. "I suppose so."

He lifted her hands to his mouth and kissed them, but a frown was on his face as gently lowered her them. "I have wasted so much time, Mrs. Hughes. I have been a tremendous fool."

"Regret is the greatest waste of time, Mr. Carson. I think we should make the most of the time we have left, don't you?"

He abruptly stood up and pulled her from her seat. "Please follow me."

She found herself almost running down the staircase to keep up with him.

They passed the little cleaner who had interrupted them earlier. "Won't be but a moment, sir, " Mr. Carson assured him as they passed.

He reached the entrance of the alcove led her inside as he remained outside. He held both her hands as he dropped to one knee, half his body in the alcove with her, the rest jutting into the passage.

She looked down at him with tears in her eyes and a large smile on her face.

His voice was soft and low,"I would like to spend possible minute of the time we have left with you, Mrs. Hughes, and I would very much appreciate it if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife."

She choked back a sob, "Nothing would make me happier."

Tears glistened in his eyes as she bent down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kneeling as he pulled her to him, her head resting against his shoulder. They remained in their embrace until they heard a cough from behind them.

"You young people have no shame." The little old man smiled as he shook his head.

"It's all right, love," Mrs. Hughes looked up at him, smiling through her tears. "We're engaged. " Mr. Carson smiled into her neck and tightened his arms around her waist.

The little man left them to their cuddle.

Mr. Carson gently stroked her back as she lightly raked her fingernails across the back of his neck. After a few minutes, Mr. Carson sighed, "We have to go. Mr. Branson will come looking."

"Just one more moment, Mr. Carson."

He pulled her back into an embrace. "If you would, please call me Charles when we are alone, Elsie."

She gripped him tightly, "I would like that, Charles."

They stood to leave, but Mrs. Hughes put her hand on his arm, "I am not sure what sort of inquisition we are in for after the Dowager and Mrs. Crawley give them a report of what they saw this evening."

Mr. Carson tensed as he thought of the scrutiny to which they were being subjected.

She took a deep breath, "Would you mind terribly if I dealt with them? Did most of the talking?"

Mr. Carson considered her offer. "I will quite happily let you do the talking, Elsie. Please know I am very, very happy with what has transpired this evening, but I won't deny that it is more than a little embarrassing to think about all of the scheming that went on behind our backs. I honestly don't know what I would say to any of them."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek, "Leave it to me."

* * *

><p>Mrs. Hughes was quite impressed with Mr. Carson's performance upon encountering Mr. Branson. He apologized for their tardiness, but said very little else. She was happy to have the excuse to put her hand on his as he demonstrated embarrassment and displeasure as he sighed and leaned back in his seat.<p>

She thought it a performance, but in truth, upon seeing Mr. Branson, a wave of humiliation had overcome him. He couldn't let go of his deeply rooted conviction that he was servant and they his employers. They had no right to meddle in his personal life. Thankfully their efforts had yielded something wonderful for him, but nonetheless, he momentarily couldn't shake a feeling of resentment.

It didn't take long for the feel of Mrs. Hughes' hand and her soft form subtly pressed against his side for him to swallow his pride. He closed his eyes and thought of the small dark haired beauty who had cajoled him into bringing her three pieces of chocolate pie when she was a little girl, the breathtaking bride descending the staircase and the broken hearted young widow who had wept in his arms. He opened his eyes and looked over at what Lady Mary's efforts had truly afforded him: the love of his life.

With an inhale of breath he forgave, with an exhale he gave thanks; he looked at the window to see Downton Abbey in the distance.

* * *

><p>As the butler, the housekeeper and their chauffer made their way towards the Library, they heard Lord Grantham shouting, followed by Lady Mary and the Dowager Countess sniping at each other.<p>

"Oh dear," Mrs. Hughes raised her eyebrows at Mr. Carson as they let Mr. Branson pass them. "Looks like the gangs all here, as Mrs. Levinson would say."

"I hadn't counted on his Lord and Ladyship being home by now." Mr. Carson's face was full of worry.

"It will be all right." She gave his hand a quick squeeze as they joined Mr. Branson in the doorway.

Mr. Carson remained primarily a spectator as the events unfolded. His Lordship was embarrassed and angry at his family. The Dowager Countess was on the defense. Lady Grantham was wise and supportive. Mr. Branson was quiet. Mrs. Crawley was kind and apologetic. Lady Mary was loyal and loving. Mrs. Hughes was magnificent.

He looked around the room at the motley assemblage and knew that deep down each of them had his best interest at heart. He counted himself a lucky man.

Lord Grantham was appreciative that both Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes were both understanding and forgiving about the whole experience; he quickly permitted them to have the rest of the evening to themselves.

They still had the task of informing the family of their engagement in front of them, but there would be time enough for that. He wanted a few more hours with her. What they had discovered and acknowledged that night had changed everything. He took her hand and led her outside of the library. No more hiding in plain sight for them. There would be no pretending or denial any longer.

"I love you, Elsie."

"I love you, Charles."


End file.
